Master of Shadow
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Naruto es uno de los tres hijos del yondaime. Su padre y su madre los aman con locura pero le prestan mas atención a sus hermanos y lo ignoran. Pero Naruto resurgirá como el mas poderos ninja con el Rinnegan, los 5 elementos y con dos líneas de sangre nunca vistas. Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**EL SURGIMIENTO DEL SHINOBI DE LA OSCURIDAD**

En la villa oculta de la hoja todo era paz y tranquilidad

-¡MINATO LO JURO CUANDO ESTO ACABE TE CASTRARE Y TE ARRANCARE TU MIEMBRO!

Lo veis una cosa tan tranquila nada que un inminente parto de trillizos pueda alterar

Sin embargo el parto de la dulce Kushina es especial ya que al tener sellado dentro al Kyubi era aun mas doloroso

-Mi enhorabuena los tres angelitos han nacido sanos y perfectos

Eso es lo que dijo la enfermera

-Y como podemos ver todos serán muy fuertes y sanos

Pero aquí se acabo lo bueno un hombre enmascarado apareció y secuestro a uno de los niños y amenazo a Minato con que lo mataria si no se alejaba de su esposa

Al salvar al niño el enmascarado pudo liberar al Kyubi y con ello asolar la aldea

El cuarto hizo el máximo sacrificio e invoco al Shinigami para sellar la mitad de cada chakra y el alma en uno de sus hijos

Cuando pensaba que todo se acabo y que el Dios reclamaría su almaeste contesto

[´´Hoy no me llevare tu alma mortal pero cuida de ellos y no cometas estupideces``]

El cuarto estaba contento iba poder vivir con su familia pero notodo es bonito a ojos de los mortales y el descubrió tristemente que el cuerpo del hijo que contenía el alma del biju que apenas tenia chakra lo cual significaba para el que apenas destacaría como ninja

**NO TENIAN NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICABA**

Han pasado 4 años desde ese incidente y ha habido tres cambios fundamentales

1ºEl hijo que tenia el chara Yang del Kyubi que se llama Memma es un arrogante que piensa que todo el mundo debe besarle los pies sin contar con que desprecia a su hermano Naruto porque lo ignora

2ºMito es la que tiene el chakra Ying no es tan arrogante pero es muy flipada ella es del mismo aspecto que su madre

3ºNaruto es un joven con ojos azules, pelo tono rubio con raices negras y puntas rojas. El contiene el alma del Kyubi y es tratado como el paria de la aldea, sus padres lo ignoran porque consideran que es mas importante entrenar a sus hermanos, sus amigos son Hiruzen Sarutobi sandaime Hokage y los dueños de Ichiraku el resto o le odian y tratan de matarlo o lo ignoran

Naruto es constantemente mandado al hospital por las palizas que sufre y sus padres no se dan cuenta ya que están absortos entrenando a sus ´´salvadores`` aunque poco saben que aquí es donde comenzara la leyenda

-Vuelve aquí demonio

-Solo queremos jugar ven aquí pequeñin

-Ven para que tengamos una cartera de zorro o una bufanda

Hoy es 10 de octubre y mientras que sus padres y sus hermanos están celebrando su cumpleaños e ignorándolo Naruto es perseguido por una turba. Resultado de la persecución: Naruto esta en coma en el hospital gracias a que Anko lo salvo del bosque de la Muerte pero eso si sus padres están con los lideres de los clanes y sus herederos (salvo el clan sarutobi) y las gentes importantes de Khonoha

Hiruzen cabreado y arto decidió hacer lo único que sabia que salvaría al niño cuando despertase lo llevaría a la finca Uzumaki que solo el sabia donde se encuentra y cumpliría con la voluntad de la ultima Uzumaki

Mientras tanto

_PAISAJE MENTAL_

-Vale ahora no estoy en el bosque sino en una alcantarilla

Naruto estaba explorando la alcantarilla para ver por donde podría salir hasta que escucho como algo violento impactaba contra los barrotes o algo asique con lo curioso qu era el se acerco a ver

-**MALDITOS HUMANOS NO LO GOLPEEIS EL ES MIO DEJADLO EN PAZ. LO JURO KUSHINA CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TU VAS A SUFRIR DE LO LINDO **

**-**Esto hola

El zorro gigante se dio cuenta de su invitado y se puso muy rojo al darse cuenta de qu el escucho todo lo que dijo

-**Lo siento**

**-**¿Por qué te disculpas?

**-Es mi culpa que te odien**

-¿Es tu culpa que sean ignorantes?¿Es tu culpa que mi padre, madre y hermanos sean idiotas?

-**No pero…**

-No hay pero que valga. Ahora si te sientes culpable hay algo que puedeshacer por mi

-**Lo que sea**

**-¿**Quieres ser mi amigo?

-**¿Nada mas?**

-No necesito nada mas

Ella estaba sorprendida no le pedia poder ni nada solo que fuera su amiga. Eso provoco que tomase su form humana y se pusiera a llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?

**-Porque soy feliz eres el primero en portarse así conmigo**

**-**jeje No es para tanto solo hago lo correcto. ¿Oye puedes contarme tu historia y lo que paso?

Entonces ella le empezó a contar todo desde que ella nació hasta los sucesos del 10 de octubre y el niño se cabreo mucho pero entonces le hizo una pregnta

-¿Por qué yo no tengo tanto chakra?

**´´A eso puedo responder yo muchacho``**

-¿Y tu eres?

**´´Yo soy el Dios de la muerte y la razón por la que no tienes tanto chakra es porque tu adre puso el sello de supresión en ti. El pensó que solo limitaría el alma de Kyu-chan pero se equivoco y por eso estoy aquí para quitártelo``**

-¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme?

**´´Porque eres el primero en llegar a Kyu-chan``**

-…Esta bien

-**Además Naruto tu seras mas poderoso que tus hermanos**

**-**¿Por qué?

´´**Naruto una vez te quite el sello tendras el chackra equivalente al Yonbi además te dare el regalo del clan Uzumaki: El Rinnegan.**

**Si te estas preguntando lo que te dara es lo siguiente: Para empezar serán los 5 elementos, los seis caminos y el elemento como es el VERDADERO RINNEGAN tendras las virtudes del patético sharingan con sus respectivas evolucione y para que lo puedas usar Kyu-chan te ayudara.``**

**-Por mi parte Naru-kun te dare varios regalos:**

**1ºLas líneas de sangre del Kageton y el Zhuanshiton**

**2ºMejorare tu cuerpo y te dare la fuerza mezclaa de Senju y Uzumaki**

**3ºTe ayudare a controlar mi poder**

-…Snif gracias muchas gracias

Mientras tanto en el exterior Hiruzen estaba ordenado los papeles que le dio Mito con todas las cuntas del clan Uzumaki además de que se le informo de una reunión en la residencia Namikaze

El hombre estaba llegando y por alguna extraña razón empezaba a cabrearse ya que veía a todo el mundo alegre como si no ocurriese nada y cuando llego lo escucho

-Conocidos y amigos mios estoy aquí para deciros una gran noticia. Desde hoy Memma Namikaze será después de que abdique en el líder del clan y en caso de que fallezca o se convierta en Hokage su lugar será tomado por su hermana

-Yo Kushina Namikaze además entrego a mi hija mi katana

-Y yo Jiraya le doy el contrato sapo a Memma para que sea un gran líder

-Y yo Tsunade Senju le entrego mi contrato babosa a Mito para proteger a todos

Hiruzen tubo bastante y se fue al hospital yaque parece que nadie se acordó del otro hijo que tenían y que también era su cumpleaños bueno el n era el único Danzo vio a su rival y lo siguió

-¿Tu también piensas que son estúpidos?

-Si y lo peor es que han condenado una vida por su estupidez

-¿Y que vas ha hacer?

-Lo que Mito-sama me dijo

-jajajajajaja Esto será muy interesante nos vemos otro dia Hiruzen

El sandaime se fue al hospital y vio que Naruto estaba despierto

-Naruto tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué es jiji?

Hiruzen le conto todo lo que ocurrió con sus padres y el muchacho se puso a llorar porque le habían dejado sin nada

-Pero yo te dare algo que tu madre ha demostrado no merecer

Y le conto todo acerca del clan Uzumaki y además ledio acceso al dinero sin contar con que lo llevo al recinto el cual estaba escondido en el bosque de la montaña de los Hokages y le informo de una gran verdad

-Escucha Naruto si entras aquí ninguno de tus hermanos podrá usar ya las cadenas de chakra ya que solo alguien del clan Uzumaki puede y puesto que ellos han sido elegidos en lo otro por tuspadres han perdido de forma definitiva el acceso a estas habilidades

-Gracias jiji

En ese mismo momento en la fiesta los padres de los mellizos intentaron enseñarles a usar las cadenas solo para darse cuenta de que no podían asique le pidieron a Tsunade que les hiciera un chequeo de la densidad de chakra solo para darse cuenta que pese a que tenían todavía mucho chakra este ya no era denso y por tanto ya no podría hacer las cadenas y lo pero llego cuando la propia Mito tampoco podía emplear las técnicas de esgrima de su madre

Lo cual llevo a una situación muy ´´problemática`` ya que ya no podían emplear esas impresionantes técnicas pero su padre los calmo diciéndoles que les enseñaría a usar el Rasengan

Naruto accedió solo al recinto ya que solo un Uzumaki puede y después de un consejo del Kyubi Naruto fue capaz de hacer que ni su madre ni ninguna otra persona del clan pudiese acceder

-Oye Kyu-chan ¿cual es tu nombre?

-**…Mi nombre es Kurama Naruto-kun**

**´´Bien ya que estamos aquí y nadie puede acceder voy a quitarle esa cosa. Naruto una vez que la quite vas a sufrir mucho y otra cosa Kurama podrá salir de tu cuerpo y tener un cuerpo propio asique espero que seais felices y que tu Kurama lo vuelvas un ninja superior``**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo en el se vera que Naruto va a tener que trabajar muy duro para ser como tiene que ser**

**No voy a hacer que Naruto salga de la academia como un dios**

**En este capitulo ya se empieza a ver que Naruto pese a sus 4 años ve una diferencia entre las demás personas que lo tratan Bien y Anko y Kurama**

**Naruto no me pertenece y si alguien quiere dar sugerencias para el Harem se aceptan. Pero no entran ni Ino ni Sakura**

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO Y EL NUEVO UZUMAKI**

Naruto despertó después de que le quitaran la junta lo cual le permitió el acceso a todo su chakra lo cual le provoco un mareo ya que tenia tanto chakra como quizás el Yonbi y además de eso este era muy denso lo cual le podría permitir generar unas cadenas de chkra mas fuertes

Despues se fue a verse a un espejo y vio que su cuerpo era diferente. Era un poco mas alto y sus musculos se estaban empezando a formar además cuando vio sus ojos se fijo en que eran plateados con oscilaciones y con magatamas en cada anillo

-Wow

-**jajaja me alegro que te guste**

El chico se giro y vio a Kurama la cual estaba vestida con un kimono negro con llamas rojas y el kanji de kitsune, además de tener un pelo rojo como el fuego largo con unos pechos muy decentes y unos ojos rojos fuego

-**Naruto hay que hablar de tu entrenamiento. Lo primero todavía tienes cuatro años asique no podemos ir a la manipulación elemental o el control de los caminos pero podemos entrenar tus dos lineas de sangre, el control del primer nivel del Rinnegan y empezar con el control de chakra**

-No hay problema Kura-hime

-(Por Dios es solo un niño de 4 años y ya sabe como debe hablarle a una mujer para ganársela es demasiado listo) **Para ir muy rápido usaras el Kage Bunshin así aprenderas el control de chakra además de aprender el Taijutsu que tengo pensado para ti. Cuando tengas 8 años empezaremos el control de los 5 elementos y los seis caminos hasta los 12 años y el año antes empezaras con el control del elemento Ying-Yang y mi chakra**

-Ok

Y así empezó la tortura diaria de Naruto

* * *

El mismo dia Kushina y Minato habían tenido una sensación horrible como si hubieran olvidado algo muy importante además de que ellos y sus maestros se dieron cuenta de que el sandaime ya no los trataba con respeto ni nada asique decidieron ir a verlo los cuatro juntos a su casa

-Hola Asuma ¿podemos hablar con tu padre?

-Claro pero cuidado no esta de humor con nadie en este momento y el único con el que habla bien es Danzo el cual esta con el

Así siguieron a Asuma hasta el estudio del sandaime y lo vieron jugando al shogi con su rival el cual en cuanto los vio dijo algo impactante

-Bueno yo me voy que no quiero verme en medio de una masacre

Con eso Danzo se marcho y los dejo a los 5 solos

-¿Y a que debo el placer de vuestra compañía?

Ante eso Kushina da un paso adelante y hace una pregunta que marcara a todos de por vida

- ¿Quieres saber por qué todavía fría con Nosotros?

-Respondere a tu pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Qué sabes del dia a dia de tus hijos?

-Bueno Mito y Memma son lo que una madre espera y fijate de lo orgullosos que estamos que Tubieron todos aquellos regalos

- ¿Y Naruto?

Y ahí estallo la bomba

-Dime algo regalasteis ¿algo a Naruto?

-No lo vimos ese dia

Eso fue lo que respondieron los cuatro con pesar

-No lo visteis porque estaba en coma en el hospital después de que una turba lo apaleara hasta la muerte. Otra cosa es que tampoco lo veis en vuestra casa desde que cumplió tres años porque estaba tan triste de tener que pasar su cumpleaños solo y con todos dándole atención al resto de vuestros hijos sin prestarle atención desde el tercer cumpleaños asique venia conmigo y Danzo y solo pasaba por vuestra casa para dormir. Pero si hay una razón para que me repugnéis es que ayer tuvisteis la osadía de hacer lo que hicisteis sin pensar en el sinceramente me dais asco y me recordais a Orochimaru

Todos los presente estaba catatónicos su hijo había casi muerto por si negligencia y su falta de cariño y para colmo lo habían menospreciado

-No pasa nada podemos disculparnos y darle lo mismo ¿no sensei?

-No Naruto firmo los papeles de abandono del clan namikaze y yo le he permitido volver al clan Uzumaki junto con todo lo que le corresponde lo cual incluye dinero, técnicas y la residencia

-Pero…es mi hijo

-Ya no. A y si os seguís preguntando que porque ni Memma ni Mito pueden usar las cadenas o las tecnicas de Kenjutsu es porque son únicas del clan Uzumaki y solo un Uzumaki puede usarlas después de lo de ayer el sello de protección gentetico se activo y ninguno de ellos ni su desdecendencia podrá usarlos. Solo Naruto podrá

Ante eso los dos sannin y sus discípulos se marcharon deprimidos y se preguntaron si Naruto los perdonara algún dia

* * *

Naruto podía tener 4 años y ella lo sabia y también había sufrido solo había que ver su rostro y su mirada_ pero aun asi era cariñoso y eso era algo que Kurama no entendia yeso que había vivido tanto tiempo_

-**Bien Naru-kun con los clones aprenderás las cosas mas importantes mas rápido**

-Pero es que yo no se leer Kurama-hime

**-¿Tus padres tampoco te enseñaron a leer?**

-No siempre estaban con mis hermanos

**-¿Y no los odias?**

-¿Por que debería?

**(Es tan puro...lo juro Kushina pagareis de alguna manera por esto)**

-**Bien Naru-kun entonces primero aprenderás a leer y escribir y cuando lo hayas hecho te enseñare el Kage Bunshin y entonces aprenderás control de chakra y a llamar a tus líneas de sangre**

-Ok pero ¿Por que necesito tanto control de chakra?

-**Porque tienes muchísimo chakra entonces para evitar derrocharlo habrá que perfeccionarlo**

-Si vale

-**Naruto hay una cosa sin embargo que me pregunto ¿Por que no te extraño que fuese mujer?**

-¿Por que debería?

**-¿No crees que los hombres son mas fuertes que las mujeres?**

-No. Después de ver a Anko-chan entrar y salir de ese bosque tan peligroso no me extraña

-**¿Quien es esa mujer?**

-Bueno ella es una mujer que es muy divertida porque parece muy loca pero me salvo la vida

-¿**Me puedes contar que paso?**

Ella ya lo sabia pero quería escuchar su historia para que pudieran ir abriéndose mas entre ellos

**_Flash Back_**

Cuando era el tercer cumpleaños de Naruto se levanto de la cama y salio para ver a sus padres y para felicitar a sus hermanos pero cuando bajaba por las escaleras escucho a sus padres y padrinos que hoy era un dia muy especial y que les iban a empezar a enseñar a acceder a su chakra y además les regalaron un juego de armas

-Oye mama ¿Qué me vais a regalar?

-Hay lo siento sochi estábamos tan concentrados con tus hermanos que nos olvidamos de tus regalos pero no te preocupes vale mas tarde te traeremos algo

-¿Y podeis enseñarme a usar el chakra?

-Hay mi pequeñin pero no porque tu no tienes tanto chakra como tus hermanos

Ante esas cosas Naruto se fue y parece ser que ni sus padres se dieron cuenta asique se fue a la villa para poder desahogarse un poco pero conforme llego se dio cuenta de las horribles miradas que le daban los aldeanos asique se fue a un lugar donde la gente lo dejase solo y asi fue como llego a un bosque tenebroso y horrible

Al entrar pensó que podría estar tranquilo pero el destino decidio jugársela porque apareció una araña gigante y estuvo a punto de morir hasta que de repente la araña cayo al suelo muerta

-OI Gaki ¿No sabes que este sitio es peligroso?

-...

-¿Oye te pasa algo?

-Solo quería estar solo sin que nadie e mire mal como la gente del pueblo

-...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto Namikaze

(Ya veo)

-Tranqui Gaki yo no te mirare asi y si quieres podemos ser aigos

-Si gracias

_**Fin Flash**_** Back**

* * *

_TIEMPO DE SALTO_

Naruto ya tiene 8 años y ha sido incluido en la academia ninja por el sandaime ni que decir la sorpresa de todo el mundo cuando lo vio

Los civiles no paraba de murmurar cosas como que el niño demonio estaba ahí

Los lideres de los clanes se fijaron que el niño era ligeramente mas distinto que sus herederos eso incluye a Mikoto Uchija una de las pocas supervivientes del clan junto, junto con la rama secundaria, sus hijos mellizos e Itachi su hijo traidor

Pero los mas afectados fueron los dos sannin y sus discípulos ya que cuando lo vieron y escanearon se dieron cuenta de que llevaba puesto por todo su cuerpo un sello que no reconocieron del tipo resistenia y un sello en cada masa muscular del tipo gravedad. Pero su corazón se partió cuando vieron que naruto ni les saludo es mas ni les miro

Una vez en la clase se fue a una esquina en la que no lo molesten y fueron llegando los herederos todos se pusieron a hablar alegremente obre lo fuertes que iban a ser o en el caso de algunas chicas no paraban de alabar a su Sasuke-kun alias Sasugay las chicas decentes eran la heredera Hyaga Hinata, Mito Namikaze y Sayuri Uchija

-Bueno clase soy Iruka Umino y sere vuestro maestro

Como la clase no hizo ni caso el uso el jutsu de la cabeza gigante

-bien ahora podríais ir presentados cada uno para que nos conozcamos

Todos dijeron su nombre y sus aficiones hasta llegar a Naruto

-Mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki, solo me gustan la formación, la jardinería, Hebi-hime, Kura-hime, Hiru-jiji y Danzo- jiji. Odio a los que ignoran a los demás simplemente por creer que alguien tiene potencial o no, odio a sexistas, violadores, traidores y a aquellos que piensan que una vida de fallos se puede corregir con una buena acción. Mi meta es devolver a la luz al clan Uzumaki y derrotar a cierto enmascarado sin contar con bajarle los humos a todos aquellos que los tienen muy arriba

Eso sorprendió a todos pero los herederos varones se rieron y le dijeron que un dobe jamás podría hacer eso, Shikamaru murmuro su clásico problemático, Shino se quedo callado y chogi siguió comiendo

Una vez las clases del primer dia terminaron los padres fueron a por sus hijos incluido el Hokage pero cuando buscaron a Naruto no lo encontraron y eso solo ayudo a partir un poco mas su corazón y el de su esposa al pensar que por su idotez habían perdido un hijo

_Salto de tiempo 8 horas_

El consejo estaba totalmente reunido

Por un lado los civiles

Por otro lado los lideres de los clanes:

-Mikoto Uchija

-Tsunade Senju

-Hiashi Hyuga

-Tsume Inuzuka

-Shikaku Nara

-Inoichi Yamanaka

-Choza Akimichi

-Hiruzen Sarutobi

-Shibi Aburame

Y finalmente el Hokage con su esposa, su maestro y los viejos consejeros y Danzo

-Bien me podría decir alguien ¿Por qué estamos reunidos?

-Hokage-sama estamos reunidos para decidir que hacer con el niño demonio

Esto lo dijo la parte civil y los consejeros estaban de acuerdo

-¿Acabas de llamar a mi hijo demonio?

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo callado después de oir a Kushina ya que la ira de una mujer solo es superada por lo protectora que puede llegar a ser con sus hijos

-Ese ser es un demonio debemos matarlo antes de que sea demasiado fuerte

Pero entonces se sintieron dos instintos asesinos que hicieron temblar a todo el mundo y no eran de los ´´padres`` o los ´´padrinos`` sino de Danzo y Hiruzen

-¡SI ALGUIEN DE ESTE CONSEJO TOCA UN PELO DEL NIÑO APLASTARE A TODAS LAS FAMILIAS CON LAS QUE TENGAN ALGO QUE VER YA SEAN NINJAS O CIVILES!

-¡y YO AÑADO QUE ANTES DE QUE LES PASE ALGO LOS REPONSABLES NO MORIRAN SINO QUE SERAN TESTIGOS DE CÓMO SUS FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS SE VAN AL INFIERNO Y A ESA PERSONA LO SOMETERE A UN GENJUTSU EN EL CUAL LO REPETIRIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

Nadie podría creer que ELLOS se pusieran tan sobre todo porque estaban de acuerdo con el estilo eran asique Tsume Hizo Una muy estúpida pregunta

-¿Danzo-dono y Hiruzen-dono por que reaccionan así?

Ellos la miraron como si fuera estupida

-Porque de los tres trillizos el fue del que todo el mundo se olvido. Mientras su madre amamantaba a su hermanos el niño fue entregado a una nodriza, nadie se acordaba de que el dia de su cumpleaños era el mismo dia que los ´´salvadores`` y lo ignoraban pero lo que mas me cabrea es que el dia de su 4 cumpleaños mientras todos vosotros disfrutabais bebiendo y celebrando sin prestarle atención el niño estaba en coma en el hospital después de recibir posiblemente una paliza que haría parecer a Anko e Ibiki como santos

-da igual si el niño desaparece nos libraremos del demonio

Antes de que nadie pudiese responder Hiruzen hizo aparecer un Bo y le atravesó el cuerpo matando al estúpido civil

Y Danzo mando llamar a sus AMBU para que cogieron a toda la familia de dicho hombre y los ejecutaran

-El niño esta bajo nuestra protección y como futuro líder del clan Uzumaki será tratado con respeto o de lo contrario habrá menos gente

La gente de la sala estaba asustada pero entonces surgió una situación horrible propuesta por los consejeros

-Si el niño es el nuevo líder deberá casarse con muchas mujeres asique habrá que empezar haciendo una lista de mujeres competentes (y que nos ayuden a controlarlo)

-Me temo que no

Todo el mundo miro al sandaime pero fue Danzo quien respondió

-El clan Uzumaki no puede ser obligado a matrimonios políticos tal y como escribió en la carta magna el Shodai y antes de que cualquiera diga que lo cambiamos os tengo que comunicar que para eso se necesita un voto absoluto de los tres clanes fundadores y como Naruto no esta presente eso será imposible y cuando sea ninja fijo que se niega asique a callar todo el mundo

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Danzo?

-Porque lo e elegido. Ese niño ha sufrido lo insufrible y pese a todo sigue siendo puro aunque eso no significa que nos perdonara

-La única persona aparte de nosotros a la que permite que se acerca es a los dueños de ichiraku y a Anko

Los padres y los padrinos jamás antes se habían sentido tan mal

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Darle su espacio y bajar los humos de los imbéciles o sino os puedo aclarar que habrá muchos funerales

* * *

Naruto estaba en la residencia Uzumaki entrenando con Kurama desde los cuatro años debido a que todavía era joven no pudo entrenar físicamente pero debido a sus altas cantidades de chakra si pudo entrenar el control de este, además aprendió cosas muy utiles como la caza, establecer trampas y psicología eso sin contar con controlar su Kageton el cual le permitia controlar la energía oscura y también su Zuanshiton el cual le permitia controlar la línea de sangre de Dimante otorgándole la capacidad o bien de endurecer su cuerpo tanto como el diamante sin perder velocidad, generar ataques de diamante mediante el uso de los minerales tanto en suelo como en forma molecular o simplemente generar diamante para la producción y su uso cotidiano

Se hizo muy amigo de Anko ya que como el era un paria en la aldea pero el chico hizo cosas que ella no se esperaba: No la compadeció ni la infravaloro sino que la apoyo y ayudo y tenían entre ambos algo muy raro

Cuando alcanzo la edad de seis años el empezó con el fuinjutsu y diseño su sello de resistencia gravedad que constaba de varios niveles cada uno. Naruto estaba en el nivel 4 lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que aun era joven

Gracias a las juntas también entendió mejor el sello maldito de Anko y entendió porque nadie podía quitárselo: Porque para hacer eso es necesario saber como destruir un alma y nadie sabia que el sello contaba con eso pero el gracias a Kurama lo supo

Asique Naruto esperaba conseguir eliminarlo

Además hizo una visita a Uzu gracias a Kurama y pudo llevarse todo lo que quedaba allí de valor lo cual eran los documentos del Rinnegan con todas sus habilidades, como aprovechar al máximo el Susanoo y además de varios contratos de invocación.

Sin embargo naruto no quería tocar todavía esas cosas ahora que tenia 8 años empezaría a aprender sobre la manipulación elemental y ya había hecho un plan de entrenamiento:

Hasta los 9 años el estaría usando el Kage Bunshin para controlar Futon, Raiton y Katon. Ademas empezaría su entrenamiento físico gracias a los sellos que llevaba y también empezaría con ese estilo te Taijutsu del que le hablo Kurama

De 9 a 10 años entrenaría Suiton y doton

Y de 10 a 12 años dominaría por lo menos los caminos petra, deva y humano junto con continuar con el entrenamiento de sus elementos y líneas de sangre

El ultimo año lo usarían para aprender a controlar el poder de Kurama aunque había algo interesante que le explico el dios

_**FLASH BACK**_

´´**Escucha Naruto ahora que he eliminado esta junta has de saber algo muy importante``**

-¿Qué es?

**´´Naruto Kurama te ha dado su poder por así decirlo eres un humano Kyubi y cuando tu cuerpo pueda asimilaras ese poder para ser de verdad tu lo cual te dara ciertas carateristicas:**

**Con la propiedad Yang tendras un poder llamado sabio Biju**

**Y con el poder Ying tendras la facultad de combinar el poder anterior con la energía de la naturaleza aunque será peligroso**

**Tambien has de saber que seras nulo para los genjutsus bajos asique tendras que usar los tres grandes genjutsus los cuales te enseñara ella``**

-Hai Shinigami gracias por ayudarme

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Naruto estaba nervioso pero lo iba a conseguir además de dominar las técnicas evolutivas del Rasengan

Pero había algo mas extraño y era que empezaba a sentirse muy encariñado con Anko y Kurama. Al principio pensó que era debido a que le salvaron la vida y evitaron que se convirtiera en un monstruo y era en sentido de amistad pero ahora ya no estaba seguro era algo diferente como que si las veía mal el se ponía peor y un dia cuando vioque Anko casi era violada ese fue el primer dia que sintió un ansia asesina

Y no ayuda mucho que ellas le dicen que mas tarde se lo explicaran todo

* * *

**Bien este es mi segundo capitulo en el siguiente voy a escribir como naruto se entrena hasta que sale de la academia**

**Espero que este bien hecho**

**A los que siguen mi historia del High School DxD por favor no penséis que la dejo de lado es que ahora mismo esto en falta de inspiracion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien señores aquí esta el tercero**

**1ºMuchas gracias en serio a los que os guste la historia**

**2ºNaruto debido al camino animal tendrá 4 convocatorias: Dragones, Fénix, Kitsune y ... Lobos mujajajaja**

**3ºNaruto tendrá una espada ´´especial`` pero no será espiritual sino si que será sensible al chakra y solo reconoce a aquel que la forja en otro capitulo lo explicare mejor**

**4ºSe que hay gente que no quiere a Hinata en el Harem pero disculpadme pero es que soy muy sensiblero y la aprecio mucho después de lo que sufre**

**5ºYo no soy dueño de Naruto porque sino...digamos que mucha gente muere**

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO Y VIDA ESCOLAR**

Naruto tenia bien claro una cosa: ¡Kurama era una puñetera sadica!

Cuando acabo la presentación de la academia Naruto se fue a su casa y allí su dulce señorita le explico el entrenamiento:

+Tenia que ganar masa muscular si quería poder su estilo de Taijutsu junto con ganar una gran velocidad y resistencia.

+Habia que empezar con el control elemental: Primero el futon, el Katon y el Raiton. Y mas tarde el Suiton y el doton

+Además estaba su problema con el fujinjutsu ya que era como una droga

+Y por supuesto también quería aprender Kenjutsu y controlar definitivamente sus cadenas asique empezó un horario muy especial para ello

Naruto sabia que no seria un camino fácil pero eso no lo detendría el no iba a ser fuerte solo por si mismo sino por esas personas que habían puesto sus esperanzas en el

Así comenzó su vida escolar que si ya de por si era mala (ya sabes soportar gilipollas que están afiliados al consejo y a los herederos engreídos) a eso hay que añadirle un entrenamiento infernal

-Bien vamos a empezar: **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Habría cerca de 200 clones y Naruto sabia lo que necesitaba en este momento y era entrenar como un loco

-Bien quiero que 150 se dedique al control de el Raiton, Katon y Futon, y los otros 50 estaran con los ejercicios del control de chakra absoluto en otras palabras os quiero ver haciendo el ejercicio de la cascada con un Kunai cada uno ha quedado claro

[Señor Si Señor]

Mientras el origian se aplico lossellos que creo y erfecciono hace dos años

(Bien a sufrir se ha dicho)

**(Oh Naru-kun no lo es que imaginas mujajajajaja )**

* * *

Naruto se pasaba los días así con este tipo de entrenamiento y daba gracias a Dios por el Kage Bunshin además de eso el chico se pasaba la mañana aburrido en clase y trataba de no destacar ya que era muy ´´molesto``

Hubo personas que le interesaron en especial las tres flores de Khonoha aunque una de ellas era muy despreciada por su clan

Si señor las tres Flores de Khonoha son: Mito Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha e Hinata Hyuga

Las tres eran en su propia opinión un gran futuro para ser ninja aunque la joven Hinata era muy timida y temia hacer daño a la gente pero eso en su opinión la hacia muy linda

-**¿Quién dices que es linda Naru-kun?**

-Ehhh nadie es mas linda que tu Kura-hime

**-Ohhh eres tan bueno**

Naruto estaba derramando un rio de lagrimas y diciéndose ´´soy un calzonazos y solo tengo ocho años``

Pero volviendo con el entrenamiento de Naruto esta acaba de ver que sus clones se habían desaparecido (por suerte no lo hicieron a la vez) y observo que avanzaban pero muy despacio

Las hojas con el viento ya se cortaban mas o menos hasta la mitad

El fuego consumía parcialmente también las hojas

Y el rayo casi podía mantener una bombilla encendida

El sabia que le llevaría tiempo porque aunque sus clones dominaran entre si los ejercicios si el quería en realidad dominar el elemento tendría que hacerlo solo. Un claro ejemplo es el ejercicio final del viento que es el corte de la cascada y significaba que para dominarlo el tendría que cortar la cascada el solo

Pero ¿Qué es la vida sin retos?

Y ahora tenia el reto mas grande de todos: quitarle su timidez a Hinata

-Buenas tardes Hinata

(paso de poner la tartamudez es muy problemático)

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Lee-le preguntó si quería ser un ratón conmigo

-Yo… esto claro

Naruto se llevo a Hinata al parque donde disfrutaron de estar tirados en la fría hierba y observar las nuves

-Esto Naruto-kun podrías decirme ¿por que estas interesado en mi?

-Bueno he visto que no eres una Fangirl y luego he podido apreciar que aunque eres timida en realidad puedes ser muy fuerte

-Pero yo soy débil

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Mi padre y todo el clan lo piensan porque nunca peleo con intención de matar y porque soy muy amable y eso a ellos no les gusta

-… Escuchame Hinata no importa lo que los demás piensen solo importa lo que tu sientes y luego te voy a decir el secreto de ser muy fuerte: No pelees solo por ti pelea por aquellos que te importan, no hieras a menos que sea por defender a alguien importante sino no merece la pena y lo mas importante uno no se hace fuerte por ser un genio sino con trabajo duro y dándolo todo por su gente preciosa

Hinata estaba impresionada delante de ella estaba la persona que todo el mundo odiaba y nadie quería y el le estaba diciendo cosas que no se esperaba de el además por alguna razón el parecía diferente al resto de personas

-Oye Hinata te gustaría entrenar conmigo

-Si me encantaría mucho para defender así a mi gente preciosa

Naruto se reia internamente ya que vio que no se equivocaba pero el también sabia que no podía entrenar de la misma forma que el

-Bien en tres días te vere y empezaremos tu entrenamiento eh

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun

-No Hinata no me des las gracias no hasta que te consideres mas fuerte

* * *

_TIEMPO DE SALTO_

Han pasado ya un año desde la charla de Naruto e Hinata y ha habido muchos avances

Lo primero fue que poco a poco Hinata dejo de ser timida e insegura y se volvió un poco mas activa por no decir sádica a lo cual se atribuye a que un dia Naruto le presento a Anko

_**Flash Back**_

-Hinata escucha te voy a poner sellos de restricción y de gravedad no como los mios pero si lo suficientemente buenos como para ayudar con tu entrenamiento

-Dos

-Además empezaremos con el control de chakra antes que nada

-¿Y por que no con mi estilo de Taijutsu?

-Porque sino controlas bien tu chakra entonces no te servirá de nada

En ese momento Naruto sintió la sensación de estar en peligro ( ya la tenia cada vez que iba a su complejo para entrenar con Kurama porque se ponía celosa) pero ahora era diferente era como si fuera una presa y solo había alguien así en la villa

_Pies para que os quiero _

**BOOM**

-Foxy-kun hace mucho que no me visita mas te vale tener una buena razón

-Solo hace 1 mes

-Es que me has hecho dependiente

Vale una mujer es una cosa y el ya había aprendido que pueden ser ´´letales``, dos es muy peligroso pero parece que el destino quiere cachondearse de el porque ahora estaba en medio de tres

* * *

CORTE DE KAMI

-Haber ¿repetidme lo que acabo de oir?

-Bueno Kami-sama se aburría vio la vida de Naruto y dijo que no pasaría nada por tener mucha diversión

-…( mis condolencias Naruto parece que a mi hermana se le ha ocurrido joderte la vida para pasárselo bien)

* * *

-Esto Anko ella es Hinata Hyuga y la estoy ayudando a entrenarla

-mmmmmm ¿Estas seguro que es una Hyuga?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque ni tiene aire de superioridad ni tiene un palo en el culo

-mmm tienes razón

-jajajaja Bueno niña te llamas Hinata ¿no?

-Es

-Bien dado que Naru-kun te esta ayudando yo te ayudare con tu mayor problema: que eres demasiado blanda asique te entrenare psicológicamente

Mientras Naruto no paraba de pensar (que dios se apiade del que las moleste porque ellas no lo harán)

_**Flas aleta dorsal**_

Naruto ahora se compadece del pobre que moleste a Hinata

Ella sigue mantenindo una mascara de niña dulce y amable pero por dentro…Ella digamos que hacer sentirse orgullosa a Anko

(Y aun no les he presentado a Kura-hime)

**(Ohh Naru-kun si sabes que yo soy muy buena)**

(Sin comentarios)

**(Luego hablamos en casa Nar-kun)**

Pero en el entrenamiento de Naruto los avances son significativos ya que al tener tantos clones eso adelanta mucho ya que en un año adelanto el trabajo de 3 años pero claro eso en solo esos tres elementos, aun le quedan Doton y Suiton por no decir que debe mejorar sus líneas de sangre

Sin embargo en el ámbito académico hubo una cosa que se hizo patente: El consejo civil y los ancianos iban por el y no le importaba ya que que te pueden enseñar uns chunin con pocos años de edad que no te pueda enseñar una zorra sexy infernal

-**Ohhh Naru-kun eres tan bueno de pensar así se nota mucho que mis clases tienen efecto en ti**

_**Flash Back**_

Eran un tedioso dia como otroes decir un Naruto soportando clases estúpidas, egocentrismo de los varons e hijos de los altos civiles y el odio de los profesores

Pero por alguna razón el sabia que algo le llamaba y no ayudaba nada cada vez que veía a la tan exuberante Anko o a su caliente Kurama

(¿Qué diablos me pasa?)

**(Cuando llegues a casa te lo explicare Naruto-kun)**

Y pasaron las horas y horas hasta que naruto pudo escapar de la pris…es decir de la clase e irse a casa

-**Bien Naru-kun como has podido ver últimamente te sientes atraído por las mujeres. Tranquilo eso es bueno sino seria como Sasuke o tu hermano. Bien ahora llega la otra parte debido a que tu me tenias dentro tu evolución hormonal se ha desarrollado mas deprisa asique entraras a la edad de 10 en la pubertad.**

**Una cosa buena que tiene esto es que tu desarrollo físico será mas rápido**

-¿Y lo malo?

**-Que puede que te conviertas un poco en un pervertido (por no decir mucho muajajajaja)**

-…Lo juro si alguien esta jugando con mi vida se la va a cargar

**-Y Naruto creo que para evitar un trauma mas tarde es hora de la ´´charla``**

Solo hay que decir que Naruto ya sabia que los niños no venían de las cigüeñas y a eso añadirle las clases de educación ´´especial`` que el chico recibia en el horario escolar

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Definitivamente Naruto iba a tener unos años muy estresantes

Ahora tenia que rematar sus tres afinidades ofensivas y empezar con Suiton y Doton

Además el pensaba que era hora de ver como hacer el Taijutsu de Hinata el cual no entendía porque fallaba si supuestamente es un estilo basado en apuntar a los puntos Tenketsu para cerrarlos mediante chakra

-¿Tienes alguna idea Kura-hime?

-**Bueno esto es una sugerencia pero y si es ¿Por qué ella no tiene el mismo elemento que la familia a la que pertenece?**

**-**…Bueno voy a preguntar a jiji para ver si sabe algo

Despues de salir de su casa se fue al compuesto Sarutobi ya que necesitaba respuestas

El entro en la casa de una de las pocas personas que se preocupan por el

- ¡Hola jiji!

El sandaime en ese momento se asusto a un nivel poco creible ya que el estaba leyendo una de las cosas que mas te puede costar la vida con la población femenina: Icha Icha Paradise

-Oh Naruto ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Esto veras necesito tu ayuda

-¿Algun jutsu?

-Nop es que veras hace no mas de un año me hice amigo de Hinata el caso es que no es buena con su taijutsu. Primero pensé que era debido a su timidez y su poca resistencia pero después de solucionar esto bueno me he dao cuenta que es que su estilo no le va

-…¿A donde quieres ir a parar?

-¿Puede ser debido a su afinidad elemental?

-mmmm Podria ser no todos los Hyugas son Doton después de todo

-Gracias solo necesitaba saber eso

(Esto es perfecto ahora hay que averiguar el elemento de Hinata)

**(Pobres Hyuga no saben la que les caera)**

En eso Naruto busco un papel de chakra y se fue a buscar a Hinata la cual estaba en ese momento con Anko y otras tres adolescentes hermosas

Naruto sabía que pronto me doy cuenta de la presencia de asique decidió comparecer ante nadie sospechase nada

-Hola Hinata y hola Anko-hime

-Foxy-kun ya era hora me tienes abandonada y eso mas tarde te merecerá un castigo kukuku

Naruto tenia un pensamiento: ¿excitarse o asustarse?

-¿Cómo os va?

-El entrenamiento es la leche gracias a ti pero su taijutsu…

-Bueno yo tengo la respuesta a eso

En ese momento las otras tres adolescentes se preguntaban que ocurria

-Esto Anko ¿Quién es este niño?

-A si chicas este es Uzumaki Naruto y es gracias a el que Hinata ya no es una timida (aunque no es mi culpa que ella ahora es una sadica peor aun que yo kukuku)

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre

Ellas pensaban que seria un chico oscuro después de todo lo que paso pero se podía ver que era en realidad…diferente

-¿Tu eres Naruto?

-mmmm La ultima vez que me mire al espejo lo era

La chica que hablo la cual tenia las marcas rojas en las mejillas se arrodillo en ese momento y dejo entre llantos

- ¡Por favor perdóname!

-Ein ¿qué pasa aquí?

Entonces ella le conto lo arrepentida que estaba ya que su madre le explico que su deber era cuidar de Memma ante todo ya que un ´´dia`` podía convertirse en su compañero y con ello traer cachorros fuertes

Decir que Naruto estaba muy mosqueado era un eufemismo y tenia la intención de dejar bien claro quien es el ´´alfa``

-Yo soy Yugao Uzuki y también me tengo que disculpar aunque en mi caso es debido a que era el guardian persona de los niños y mas tarde tenia que ser su entrenador personal

-¿tenias?

-Si bueno después de que los niños perdieron su chakra denso decidieron que necesitarían otros instructores y dado que Hayate y Asuma los consideran prodigios han decidido entrenarlos

-…La están cagando

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-He visto a Mito y te puedo decir que ella no ha sido entrenada por nadie salvo quizás por Kushina lo cual indica que Haya y Asuma se han centrado en el maricon y eso es malo porque solo sirve para inflar su ego del mismo modo Kakashi esta haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke aunque debido a sus ´´madres`` no les pueden enseñar jutsus pero si disciplina

-En ese caso Naruto yo también debería disculparme contigo ya que es mi culpa que Asuma se haya vuelto así. El antes creía que el trabajo duro valia mas que la sangre pero después de empezar a salir conmigo se volvió…arrogante

-…Bueno no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que ha pasado asique solo espero que mejoreis vosotras mismas a cambio necesito vuestra ayuda sino es mucho pedir

Ellas se quedaron sorprendidas después de todo era muy buena persona

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Bueno lo primero es esto. Hinata pon chakra en este papel por favor

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió al principio se corto por la mitad eso de por si ya era bueno para Naruto pero lo siguiente fue aun mas sorprendente: una de las mitades se empapo y la otra se arrugo

-No me jodas Hinata ya se porque no puedes usar bien el junken de tu clan y es porque no eres doton sino Suiton, Futon y Raiton

-¿Y entonces que hago?

-mmmmmm conseguiré las técnicas avanzadas del clan y tu luego simplemente las adaptadras a tus elementos pero para ello tendras todo el tiempo hasta que nos graduemos y vosotras la ayudareis. Anko tengo una pregunta ¿No la habras vuelto sadica verdad?

-¿Yo? Jo Foxy-kun yo no soy tan mala kukuku

(kami ¿Por qué yo?)

-Bueno además de conseguir tus técnicas nuevas Hinata voy a conseguir mi nuevo titulo: **´´EL BROMISTA INFERNAL``**

Y ASÍ Naruto empezó a ganarse su reputación de **´´EL BROMISTA INFERNAL`` **y además ayudo a Hinta consiguiéndole las técnicas del clan mas fuertes además el sabia que con ayuda de las 4 reinas ella mejoraría muy rápidamente

En cuanto a sus otros dos objetivos vio que no avanzaban muy deprisa debido a el sexismo de muchos hombres asique decidió tomar cartas en el asunto cuando se graduaran ya que todavía el mismo necesitaba su entrenamiento

* * *

**Bien señores con esto termina el tercero**

**El siguiente será un Naruto ya en el examen genin**

**A y por cierto humillara a los arrogantes a un nivel muy interesante sin contar con que a partir de ahora la cosa se pondrá mas candente**

**Y como una persona me lo ha pedido de buenos modos voy a añadir dos sub elementos:**

**1ºUno será de dos elementos y el otro será de tres**

**2ºLos elegís vosotros pueden ser ficticios o de los conocidos menos Mokuton**

**Bien con esto os dejo hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo primero es agradecer a todos aquellos que les gusta mi historia espero que el capitulo no os defraude**

**Lo segundo es decir que sigo sin ser dueño de Naruto. Lo siento mis intentos de persuasión y de negociaciones agresivas no son suficientes**

* * *

**GRADUACION,EQUIPOS Y BAJADA DE HUMOS**

Los lideres de los clanes estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos ya que estaba demostrando ser autenticos Shinobis mientras que el futuro líder del clan Uzumaki era en sus propias palabras un inútil

Lo que pasaba es que Naruto no era idiota el sabia que la mejor arma de un Shinobi es el engaño y se lo iba a pasar en grande dentro de no mucho

Era el dia de la graduación y se empezó con un examen escrito. Nada mas empezar el examen Naruto vio el genjutsu y lo desactivo y contesto a las preguntas no sin antes hacer un clon y mandárselo a Anko para que tuviera unas ´´palabras`` con Mizuki y además le pediría si puede enseñar a Hinata a también sonsacar información (creo que me arrepentiré de esto)

* * *

Pero la siguiente prueba fue la de armas y ahí Naruto se divirtió mucho

Cada heredero demostró una gran habilidad no bajando del 7/10 en cada parte a excepción se Sasuke y su hermana con un 8/10 y Memma y Mito con un 9/10 pero Naruto hizo algo que los hizo temblar

Lanzo los 10 Kunais a los blancos especificados eso de por si habría sido bueno pero lo que lo hizo excepcional fue que los lanzo al mismo tiempo y perforando los blancos de forma silenciosa gracias al chakra Futon

Pero para acertar a los blancos de los Shuriken solo lanzo uno imbuido con chakra de viento que los corto a todos

La respuesta a eso fue que todas las y los Fans de Sasuke, Memma, Sayuki y Mito dijo que o tubo suerte o que hizo trampa

* * *

La siguiente fue la parte de Ninjutsu y ahí fue normal como todo el mundo hasta que llego a la parte del jutsu propio

Sasuke utilizo su Gran Bola de Fuego

Satsuki utilizo su dragon de fuego

Memma uso un Rasengan con la ayuda de sus clones

Mito uso un Dragon de agua

Y el resto de niños de clanes usaron las técnicas de sus clanes

Pero naruto decidió hacer algo que los humillo a todos. Uso un Kage Bunshin creando cuatro clones y cada clon uso una técnica de dragon elemental

Toda la clase se quedo muda pero los lideres de los clanes tenían una única pregunta en su mente

¿Cómo COÑO PUEDE USAR TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS?

Sus padres estaba orgullosos incluso estaban a punto de saltar hacia el y felicitarle hasta que vieron que no hacia caso a nadie es mas cuando los vio ni se fijo en ellos

* * *

La ultima prueba era un combate y debido a que había un numero impar de varones habría un combate a tres bandas entre Memma, Sasuke y Naruto

Mientras que los dos primeros y sus fangirls estaban muy ilusionados por patear al dobe mientras que Danzo Y Hiruzen estaban haciendo una apuesta por cuanto iban mas bien a durar frente a Naruto

Debido a las humillaciones que sufrieron durante el dia los dos maricones se lanzaron a por Naruto el cual desapareció y simplemente les dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes

Los clanes estaban aterrorizados, habían marginado al niño durante su infancia y por lo que veian ninguno de sus herederos tendría oportunidad

El resultado final de la graduación fue que aunque Memma y Sasuke compartían el titulo de novato del año y Naruto estaba entre la media quedo bien clara la superiridad

-Bien hecho todo el mundo estoy muy orgulloso como Hokage de lo que han hecho

Todos los niños pensaban que eran muy buenos ya que el gran yondaime los estaba felicitando pero naruto no era así el sabia que que ellos no eran nada solo carne de cañon que tendrían que madurar para evitar ser asesinados

De repente un AMBU apareció y le pidió que fuese a la sal del consejo

(pfff esto no me hace gracia)

**(No te quejes Naru-kun porque hoy vas a demostrar a la gente que nadie debe subestimar a la gente solo por las apariencias)**

(oki doki Kura-hime)

* * *

Naruto llego en ese momento a la sala del consejo y allí no solo estaban los civiles, los ancianos chupasangre y los lideres de los clanes sino que también estaban los Sannin, los herederos de cada clan y los ´´heroes`` de Khonoha

-Bien puedo saber ¿por que es ahora una reunión?

-Bueno, quería hablar con usted Sochi

Naruto se quedo callado un momento y respondió

-Mmm Llegas Varios años Tarde Kushina Namikaze

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos no había odio en sus palabras sino mas bien una fría indiferencia. Pero como de costumbre los civiles decidieron hablar y se monto el mini conflicto

-¡Habla le con respeto demonio no se ni porque te toleramos habría que exterminarte!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada el civil yacia muerto con la cabeza arrancada por una cadena de chakra de Naruto

-¿Me habeis llamado para insultarme?

-No…la verdad te llamábamos para felicitarte por tu ascenso y para darte tu puesto en el consejo Naruto-kun

-…¿Y las compensaciones?

Todos se quedaron callados porque eso no se lo esperaban

-¿Qué compensaciones?

-Bueno según la ley si un miembro de un clan ha recibido mal trato de cualquier tipo debe recibir una compensación de acuerdo a los daños

Y ahí reino el silencio porque era bien sabido todos los daños que el joven había recibido

-¿Y que quieres?

-Solos unas pocas cosas:

1ºQuiero una retribución económica del valor de la mitad de los bienes de los civiles del consejo y sus ayegados

2ºElijo a mi equipo genin junto con mi sensei

3ºEl clan Hyuga dejara de usar la marca del pájaro enjaulado

Todos en la sala estaban empezando a palidecer sobretodo porque el chico acababa de atacar al clan Hyuga

En eso hablo Hiashi

-¿Y quien eres tu para reclamar eso?

-Soy el legitimo dueño de ese sello y viendo lo que habeis hecho con el considero que no sois dignos de usarlo

-Me niego

-Bien ¿Y por que no lo hacemos así me enfrentare a cada representante de cada clan y si gano no solo se me concederá lo que solicito sino una cosa mas?

Todos aceptaron y bueno Danzo y Hiruzen se fueron ha hacer unas palomitas

* * *

Poco después todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento del Hokage

Solo hubo tres clanes que decidieron pelear despues de la demostración de la academia

El clan Namikaze con Memma ya que según el tenia que demostrar que ser hijo de un hokage te hace de la elite

El Uchija con Sasuke porque no soportaba que el dobe pudiese usar los 5 elementos

Y el Hyuga con Neji que consideraba que si el debía vivir en una jaula los demás y futuras generaciones también deberían ademas considera que había que poner en su lugar a Naruto

-Bien ¿ empezais los tres ya?

Al acto Memma convoco 100 clones y los ordeno atacar con jutsus de viento combinados con un jutsu ígneo de Sasuke

Todos pensaban que se acabo ya que el ataque ígneo aumento su potencia 100 veces debido a los ataques de viento

-Tu destino es ser un perdedor e inclinarte ante los poderosos de Konoha

Mientras tanto Naruto se debatía entre usar elementos o simples ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

**-Naru-kun utiliza taijutsu combinado con tu afinidad viento eso será divertido**

Cuando el humo se fue todos vieron a Naruto con la ropa chamuscada pero sin un solo rasguño, fue en ese momento que Nej trato de aprovechar la situación

-Estas en mi rango: **Ocho Trigramas: 128 Palmas**

Naruto recibió todos los impactos sin moverse

-Ves un perdedor es siempre u-

En ese momento Naruto agarro a Neji del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si y le dio una combinación de puñetazos aerodinámicos combinados con chackra de viento

El resultado fue un Neji inconsciente con todos los huesos rotos y multiples hemorragias internas

-Bueno me deshice del señor destino el siguiente…eres tu emo gay

Naruto desapareció y estaba justo detrás del ´´elite`` sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo primero en la espalda haciendo que este se doble, después puso tensión en la rodilla derecha de este partiéndosela y para rematar puso su mano en la cara y con una explosión de fuerza y velocidad lo hizo impactar contra el suelo creando un cráter

-Bien el gay esta fuera ahora me queda el mimado de la aldea que se considera un puto héroe

-Yo soy un héroe lo que pasa es que estás celoso de que no tienes nada: no tienes un clan poderoso y para colmo eres tan poca cosa que mama y papa te dejaron de lado

-mmmm si soy de un clan tan débil adelante usa el chakra del biju

En eso Memma lo uso pero conforme lo activo Naruto uso las cadenas de chakra para someter el poder y además lo estuvo estampando contra el suelo multiples veces

-Bien ahora dejame aclararte algo a ti y a Mito tu no eres ningún heroe solo eres un patético niño malcriado, ese poder que has usado no te servirá jamás para nada ya que al no tener el alma del biju este es inestable mientras que yo al tenerla con el paso de los años ya tengo a mi disposición tanto el chakra ying como el yang y mas tarde o mas temprano podre usar este poder al completo y otra cosa un heroe no es una persona egocéntrica sino una persona que esta dispuesto a sacrificarse a si mismo asique si vuelves a considerarte un héroe te pondré un sello que anulara tu chakra

Una vez que termino la conversación se fijo en la gente que lo miraba y sinceramente le daba igual si ellos lo respetaban o no solo quería proteger a su gente preciosa

* * *

Poco después se reunieron en la sala del consejo

-Bien quiero todo lo que he solicitado si no lo tengo desactivare todos los sellos del clan Uzumaki en Khonoha y me iré a Kumo

Todos palidecieron ya que estaban en juego muchas cosas: la barrera que protege la aldea, los sellos de cada clan que ayudan con sus técnicas sin contar con los sellos de seguridad de los rollos

-Naruto-san si bien veo tu petición justa no entiendo ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Es muy simple Shibi-san: Si desde que naces hasta los 4 años tus padres te dejan de lado y nadie te cuida ni protege al final ves la vida desde una perspectiva, he tenido que cuidar de mi mismo desde que soy un crio y tuve el apoyo por suerte de unas personas pero el resto de vosotros simplemente me ignorasteis y dejasteis de lado sin importaros una mierda, ¿sabes cual fue mi regalo por mi 4 cumpleaños? Los aldeanos me persiguieron y me dejaron en coma y tirado en pleno bosque de la muerte, el siguiente regalo fue recuperarme del coma para enterarme que nadie a excepción del Sandaime, Danzo, Anko y los dueños de Ichiraku se preocuparon de verdad por mi y para rematar el regalo final fue enterarme de que mis padres ni me tomaron en cuenta y decidieron darle todo a mis hermanos sin pensar en mi siquiera. Por suerte tubo que haber un angel o algo porque me dieron esta oportunidad y ahora vais a ser responsables de cada una de vuestras acciones. Pero no quiere decir que os odie ni nada por el estilo simplemente me sois indiferentes todos. Aunque en mi opinión tanto Jiraya como Minato y Kushina no tienen mi respeto ya que han demastrado que no son dignos de la voluntad del Shodai y de su esposa los cuales si vieran a Tsunade fijo que se mueren otra vez ya que se sacrificaron por este pueblo

-Sochi nosotros solo queríamos protegerte tenias tan poco chakra qu-

-La razón de que tenia poco chakra fue el sello de minato ya que al introducir el alma sin nada de poder que atar el sello ato mi propio poder

Al escuchar esas palabras el mundo de Minato se fue abajo había condenado a su hijo y lo peor es que casi lo mata

-Bien ahora entonces después de todo esto Naruto como tu padrino querria ofrecerte entrenamiento y el rollo de invocación

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a diferencia de mucha gente yo quiero desarrollarme por mi mismo y no depender de nadie, es mas yo no quiero que digan que soy fuerte porque me entrenasteis y el rollo te lo quedas tu y la familia Namikaze ya que no pienso permitir que en mi clan haya algo del clan en el cual me sentí solo y rechazado

-Naruto se que como padre puedo haberte fallado pero aun puedo enseñarte muchas cosas

-No yo ya domino el Rasengan de un modo muy superior a tus ´´hijos`` y el Hirashin no me atrae ya soy bastante rápido tal y como estoy. Y ahora quiero lo que he pedido

Ante esta situación todos se dieron cuenta de sus errores menos dos adolescentes que están en el hospital que piensan en mil formas de vengarse del rubio

-A mi equipo será el siguiente: Satsuki Uchija, Mito Namikaze y como sensei quiero a Anko Mitarahashi

Los civiles que no parecieron captar la indirecta de que ya no pintaban nada se negaron y dijeron que se negaban a que las mejores ninjas se fueran con el bastardo demonio y la puta serpiente

**(Naru-kun muestrales de Kageton por favor)**

Naruto se puso a hacer sellos y cuando acabo dijo

- **Kageton: gravieri**

Al acto los civiles que mas apoyaban a los ancianos fueron aplastados por una gran fuerza y quedaron masas sanguinolientas con los huesos totalmente pulverizados

-Bien si os estais preguntando lo que he hecho es una línea de sangre llamada Kageton esta línea de sangre me permite usar a mi favor la energía osura lo cual me permite manipular la gravedad o usar ataque de energía pura parecidos a las Biju Damas. Ahora quiero tener también unas palabras para varias personas aquí presentes:

1ºUsted el líder del clan Hyuga su hija mayor queda bajo mi protección si le ocurre ´´algo`` lo tomare como un acto de agresión y por tanto aniquilare a su clan hasta el ultimo miembro

2ºTsume Inuzuka tengo entendido que su clan se basa en la lealtad y el trato justo pero usted trato de hacer que su hija mayor se convirtiera en una maquia de bebes para Memma ni que decir que me parte el corazón ver que no sois mas capaces de ver a través de vestros propios intereses y mas para sacrificar a vuestros hijos

3ºEsto es un mensaje para Asuma Sarutobi y Hayate no os quiero ver cerca ni de Yugao ni de Kurenai de lo contrario os quitare aquello que os marca como varones

A por cierto me conozco las leyes mejor que vosotros y se que todavía no puedo representar a mi clan en este consejo pero también se que no se pueden aprobar leyes que afecten a este hasta que su representante este listo. Asique por favor no sean idiotas y no me toquen los cojones

* * *

Conforme Naruto se fue los concejales civiles pidieron su ejecución inmediata acortada por el siguiente hecho: Naruto=Ninja Y los ninjas están bajo mando del Hokage

Los dos concejales Homura y koharu lo odiaban aun mas que antes ya que iba a resucitar el clan mas odiado de todos: El Uzumaki y nada puede detenerlo por lo visto

En cambio los lideres de los clanes se dieron cuenta que en su arrogancia habían jodido la vida de una persona y dos personas estaban afectadas: el líder Hyuga el cual sabia que ya no podría aplicar el pájaro enjaulado (lo cual le quitaba poder y control sobre su clan) y además quedo claro que ya no podía entrenar a su hija ya que si simplemente le hacia un rasguño el chico volveria y los masacraría sin compasión por lo visto; Tsume sin embargo esta muerta por dentro ya que el clan Inuzuka era conocido por ser el clan mas leal y por su estupidez acababan de dejar mal al clan y además undio la vida de un niño.

Mikoto Uchiha sin embargo estaba contenta ya que sabia que su hija iba a estar a salvo y el niño que mejor la trato desde la aniquilación del clan parecía ser muy fuerte y algo en ella despertó porque nunca antes se sintió mejor de verlo tan fuerte y rezaba para verlo de nuevo

-Bien una vez visto esto han quedado las cosas claras no quiero que nadie lo moleste y otra cosa : Si alguien intenta cualquier cosa contra el y el se defiende quedara exonerado de los cargos

La sala se quedo en silencio ya que cualquier plan de matarlo o secuestrarlo se fue al garete

_TIEMPO DE SALTO_

Hoy era el dia mas esperado para los genin ya que hoy se sabria quien estaría n cada equipo

Muchos de los jounin-sensei querían tener a Naruto en su grupo después de la demostración de poder que hizo solo para ser cortados indicando que su sensei seria otra persona

Sasuke y Memma querían estar juntos para poder así conseguir sus metas: MATAR A SUS HERMANOS

Muchas chicas tenían el pensamiento de acabar con sus amores

Y Mito, Sayuri e Hinata solo esperaban gente con la que poder trabajar. Hinata sabia que era imposible acabar en el grupo de Naruto ya que ella estaría con Kurenai y eso la dejaba en un equipo de rastreo por lo que sabia que su angel y protector acabase con sus dos amigas y ella decidio dejar de esconder su personalidad sadica

-Oye Sayuri tu ¿Qué piensas de Naruto-kun?

-…No puedo responderte a esa pregunta. Se que en clase parece frio con la gente pero mi madre me ha dicho que es posiblemente la persona mas buena de este pueblo y que morirá por protegernos a aquellos que seamos sus seres queridos

-¿Y tu Mito?

-A mi me extraña que no nos odie le hemos quitado todo e incluso por mi y mi tonto hermano el perdió casi la vida solo espero que me deje acercarme a el y tratar de enmendar las cosas

-¿Oye es cierto que Kakashi, Asuma y Hayate te entrenaron?

-Que va solo se centraron en Memma porque es un hombre y por tanto mas fuerte

-Lo siento se que es para ti como un hermano mayor

-Nah

* * *

Mientras Naruto iba de camino a la academia repasando su calendario y agenda de entrenamiento:

1ºMejorar en Fuinjutsu

2º EMPEZAR kenjutsu

3ºDominar las fases de combate Biju

4ºEntrenar a mis nuevas compañeras (insertacion de risa malvada y sadica)

Así naruto llego a la clase y se sento en su sitio a la espera de la gente

Habian llegado todos (incluyendo al duo griton frente-cerdo)

Naruto solo se compadecía del pobre al que le tocase una sola de esas dos

-Bien chicos estoy orgulloso de haber sido vuestro maestro solo espero que cuando salgais de aquí no dejéis en ridículo a la villa. Bien empecemos con los equipos:

+Equipo 1:..

+Equipo2:…

+Equipo3:…

+Equipo4:…

+Equipo5:…

+Equipo6:…

+ Equipo7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Memma Namikaze . Sensei Kakashi Hatake

+Equipo8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Sensei Kurenai Yuki

+Equipo9: En funcionamiento

+ Equipo10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara Choji Akimichi y. Asuma Sarutobi Sensei

+ Equipo11: Namikaze Mito, Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sayuri y. Sensei ... (glups) Mitarahashi Anko

* * *

**Bien señores se que la humillación no es muy grande pero la grande aun esta por llegar muajajajajaja**

**Si os preguntais porque Naruto muestra el Kageton ahora es para dejar una cosa clar: Me molestáis=Muerte horripilante**

**En el siguiente capitulo mostrare un poco a la ´´buena`` y ´´simpatica`` Hinata y mostrare que naruto en realidad valora a unas personas**

**El próximo tardara pero como compensación subiré dos capítulos de una de las historias en las que trabajo**

**A y esto es una pregunta para todo el mundo: ¿Qué invocaciones deben tener las 4 reinas?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno este es el quinto**

**a lo mejor este no os gusta tanto en este capitulo hago ver que Naruto no es tan oscuro y también se hace ver un cambio en las personas que lo rodean**

**También quito el sello a Anko y le doy un poco mas de potencia**

**A y por ultimo: No soy dueño de Naruto porque sino habría matado y Jiraya y el Sandaime**

* * *

**EQUIPO, FORMACIÓN E HINATA MOSTRANDOSE **

El silencio reino en la sala

Hasta que

-¡NARUTO-BAKA NO DEBE ACERCARSE A LAS FUTURAS REINAS DE KONOHA!

Esto lo dijo el típico civil imbécil que nadie (excepto Naruto) entendía porque había pasado

Sin embargo antes de que nadie pudiese apoyar al sujeto Hinata apareció delante de el con na dulce sonrisa e hizo dos cosas:

1ºLe dio un golpe a su sistema nervioso para incrementar sus percepciones

2(Glups lo siento mucho amigos varones) Le lanzo un golpe junken…cargado con chakra Raiton a las santas partes

El resultado fue un grito que se escucho por toda la villa alertando a todos los pervertidos y acosadores de que había una nueva mujer anti idiotas y que sabia muy bien como golpear

Y en ese mismo momento todo el mundo se percato de la presencia de Hinata a la cual no habían notado ni siquiera. Ella vestia un pantalón negro AMBU ajustado que no le hacia aun así perder habilidad, una camiseta color lavanda ajustada que dja ver su perfecta barriga con sus perfectos pechos además

Muchos hombres pensaron:¡MIA!

Pero ella para dejar claro que no era de nadie dijo:

-Solo voy a salir con un chico que pueda tener la resistencia de aguantarme el resto por favor manteneros lejos porque no sereis hombres

Y todo eso lo dijo haciendo notar su figura y cuerpo  
Claro los habrá tontos (Sasuke, Memma, Kiba, etc) que intentara algo (que dios se apiade de sus almas para las cosas tan horribles que estoy planeando jejejeje)

Mientras Naruto estaba esperando tranquilamente a su Hebi-hime y se había además decidido a quitarle el sello ya que para el era una tortura verla cada vez que esa cosa se activava además había descubierto que el sello en realidad anulaba gran parte de sus habilidades, aunque temblaba de la manera de quitársela ya que solo había una: Marcandola como pareja cosa que el no quería hacer porque el no creía que ella lo amara ya que ella puede que fuese sadica y un poco loca pero para el ella era maravillosa y jamás la cambiaria

De la nada un kunai apareció rompiendo una ventana y apareció un cartel que comunicaba:

_**LA GENIAL, UNICA Y SEXY MITARAHASHI ANKO**_

_**ACTUALMENTE EN CAZA DE UN ZORRO**_

Definitivamente tenia que amarla con lo loca que estaba

Y así apareció Anko con su vestimenta provocativo que hizo que todos los hombres pensaran: Hijo Puta De Rubio Afortunado

-Hola Hebi-hime puedo ver que te lo pasas bien con esta gente eh

Naruto dijo eso debido a que ella disfrutaba de dejar embobados a los hombres con su físico

-Nah foxy-kun que alegría me da tenerte como genin no sabes la de problemas que me ahorras (caza furtiva, espionaje y acoso limitado) y ¿Dónde esta mi mas leal ayudante del terror?

Ante eso Hinata da un paso adelante con una sonrisa tan dulce que era imposible creer que era sadica

-Bien Anko-chan estoy con Kurenai

-Ohh mi dulce niña snif no sabes lo que lamento que no estes conmigo

(Y yo me alegro de lo que hice dios sabe cuanto caos y destrucción seria traido a la villa)

-Bien mi dulce aprendiz de tortura recuerda nuestro código:

1ºNunca dejar que un hombre débil te toque

2ºDevolverle a aquel que te agrabie x 100

3ºAyudar a tu maestra a la caza del zorro

-Esto Anko-chan desde cuando es una regla cazar a Naruto-kun

-Desde que si no lo hacemos nosotras las fan girls lo intentaran

Ahí se hizo un silencio incomodo y de repente surgió un aura maligna de Hinata

-kukukuku así se hara mi maestro

Todos estaban asustados mientras que Anko lloraba ríos de lagrimas diciendo: ´´Mi aprendiz me superara algún dia``

(lo juro Kami un dia….te la devolveré)

-Bien equipo 11 nos vemos en el bosque de la muerte sed buenos mis genins

Bien una vez llegaron al campo de entrenamiento o también conocido bosque de la muerte las jóvenes Namikaze y Uchiha se pusieron nerviosas

-No os preocupéis si hemos venido aquí es para hablar no para meteros dentro jajajaja

Las dos jovencitas se volvieron y vieron a su sensei

-Esto sensei ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-jajajajajajaja ¿Es que no lo veis?

Ellas no entendían nada hasta que alzaron la vista para ver a su compañero tumbado en la rama de un árbol como si no pasara nada

-Bien una vez aclarado esto os tengo que pedir que os presentéis para así conocernos mejor

Las chicas estaban nerviosas ya que Naruto era un personaje muy…interesante y por alguna razón no les agradaba decepcionarlo

-Bien soy Sayuri Uchiha. No me gustan los idiotas y prepotentes, pero me gustan los que intentan ver mas haya de las apariencias, me gusta un chico porque no se rindió incluso después de toda la mierda que soporto y mi sueño es vivir feliz con alguien y ser tan buena como mi madre con el sharingan

-Bien mi turno. Soy Mito Namikaze me gusta la gente que no es un lameculos y que tratan de ver a alguien por quien es y no por lo que es. No me gustan sexistas, violadores, etc. Mi sueño es hacer feliz a mi familia y tratar de recuperar a alguien especial

-Bien yo soy Anko Mitarahashi. Me gusta Foxy-kun, Hinata-chan, Nai-chan, Yugao-chan y Hana-chan. No me gustan los violadores y cierta serpiente blanca. Mi sueño es ser feliz con alguien que me aprecie y encontrar una forma de librarme de cierto peso

-Bien Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta mi gente preciosa, entrenar y aprender cosas nuevas. No me gustan aquellos que se sienten superiores, aquellos que creen que hay atajos y la gente que es corta de vista o no entiende de lo que habla. Mi sueño es proteger a los que me importan y detener a cierto hombre

Las niñas estaban extrañadas por varias razones:

+No odiaba a la villa

+No las odiaba a ellas

+Era demasiado bueno aunque con un aura de ´´me tocas los cojones y sufriras algo peor que la muerte``

-Bien normalmente habría una prueba de equipo y eso pero dado que este equipo ya fue aprobado por el Hokage no será necesario pero eso si necesitamos saber vuestras habilidades señoritas y así buscar un punto de perfeccionamiento

-¿Y por que Naruto no lo necesita?

-¿Quizas porque yo desde los 4 años me entrenado al limite de mi propio ser y os llevo una ventaja monstruosa?

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de que el chico que todo el mundo infravaloro era posiblemente ya muy superior a ellos

-Bien os tengo que decir esto vais a aprender control de chakra al estilo: Anko Mitarahashi

Eso les hizo recorrer un cosquilleo mortal a ambas chicas. Mientras que el rubio pensaba: (¡NO OTRAS DOS ANKO NO!)

* * *

PALACIO DE KAMI

-JEJEJEJEJE ESTO SI ES DIVERTIDO con tanto papeleo de los seres que viven y eso me había olvidado lo que es la diversion

-Kami-sama se que te diviertes de putear al joven pero ¿no crees que te estas pasando?

-Nah aun no se ha casado asique todavía no ha sufrido de verdad

-Hai

-Y mandad llamar a Stich tengo una misión para el muajajajajajajaja

(Shinigami-sama, Amateratsu-sama y Tshukiyomi-sama no van a estar contentos)

* * *

Mientras con nuestro rubio afortunado sabia que tenia que hacer un cosa muy importante

-Oye Anko ¿puedes vernir un momento conmigo?

Algo raro ocurria según Anko ya que el nunca la llamaba solo Anko

-Bien te sigo

Y así Naruto llego a la residencia Uzumaki

-Bien Anko hay dos cosas que tienes que saber. La primera es

Y entonces surgió un tornado de fuego y apareció en palabras de Anko una pelirroja exuberante con un cuerpo muy sexy que recalcaba cada centímetro de ella la cual no era marcado pero si indicaba una buena forma física; su cabello era largo y rojo como el fuego con ojos del mismo color y una aceptable talla de pechos

-Saludos Anko-chan Soy Kurama o también el Kyubi. Antes de que grites quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Naruto-kun

Ella no iba a gritar pero cuando escucho el kun pensó que había perdido al hombre que del cual estaba enamorada

-Antes de que digas nada te dire que Naruto aquí presente debe tener multiples esposas y yo quiero que seas una de ellas

-¿Por qué?

-jajajajajaja Anko-hime la razón es muy sencilla: Porque te amo al igual que amo a Kurama-hime no quiero vivir si vosotras

Anko estaba literalmente llorando ya que ella pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad y ahora el joven rubio le dejo claro que la amaba asique no se pudo contener y lo beso no solo con una pasión ardiente sino con cariño y amor

-Gracias Naru-kun

-No hace falta y todavía hay otra cosa que Kura-hime y yo queremos decirte

-¿Qué es?

-Podemos quitarte el sello pero tendrá un precio:

Anko la única forma de quitártelo será haciéndote una de mis compañeras y para eso hay que marcarte, perderas tu contrato de invocación y tendras que empezar de nuevo

-Naru-kun si ello significa tenerte a ti y perder esta marca yo soy feliz

Naruto empezó besando a Anko lo cual hizo que ella sintiese un ardor por todo su cuerpo pero no le dio importancia ya que ella solo queria sentir con el lo que sus sentimientos le estaban mostrando

Naruto le quito su gabardina sin parar de besarla aunque su claro objetivo era la marca

Una vez que Naruto la vio inco sus colmillos en ella ciendo que Anko gritase salvo que esta vez no era como cuando le mordió Orochimaru sino mas bien fue de placer ya que sintió como una corriente eléctrica y a la vez ardiente le recorriese todo el cuerpo

Al final Anko se desmayo pero ya no había rastro de la marca

-Bien Naru-kun ahora es MI turno de reclamar tu presencia

Naruto lo sabia muy bien ya que ella era su ´´primera`` marcada y le encantaba ver como se ponía cada vez que le prestaba atención a otra chica a menos que fuera ´´marcada`` como en este caso Anko eso si sabia que sus días de calma en el equipo 11 se acabaron

* * *

_EL DIA DE HINATA_

Hinata tubo un dia muy bueno después de que Anko le hablo y se fue con el equipo 11 muchos ´´hombres`` trataron de hacerle ver que lo valían

Solo hay que decir que Hinata no estaba de buen humor ya que ella no soportaba a la gente que la quería como un trofeo y lo peor es que ella sabia que su padre después de hoy intentaría algo lo que sea

Lo peor fue que le toco con Kiba el cual se creía un macho dominante y ella sabia que lo mataria o por lo menos lo incapacitaría

Asique al menos ella no se sentiría sola con Kurenai y Shino ya que ambos la respetaban y Shino al menos no era un pervertido

Con forme Kurenai llego se vio que de cerca la seguía Asuma y trataba de charlar con ella y ella lo ignoraba

-Equipo 8 conmigo al tejado

Se notaba que no soportaba a Asuma y la frase de esto se lo aclaro

-Vamos Kurenai perdóname sabes que no estaba en mis cabales además ¿es que un hombre no puede apreciar la belleza femenina?

Kurenai simplemente se acerco y Asuma esbozo una sonrisa como diciendo ´´Victoria`` pero con resultado de una patada en la entrepierna

-Bien mis genins os quiero ver en el tejado en 5 minutos

Hinata estaba impresionada no sabia porque Kurenai le hizo eso ya que antes se llevaban muy bien hasta el punto de salir juntos pero en el ultimo año ella había ignorado a Asuma

-Bien niños es hora de conocernos espero que nos podamos llevar bien

-Bien Yo soy Hinata Hyuga. Me gusta Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-chan, Hana-chan y Yugao-chan. Odio a los pervertidos y a los que se creen por encima de todos, también odio a todos aquellos que infravaloran a las mujeres y a los que no saben apreciar las cosas buenas. Mi sueño es proteger a mi gente querida, estar con aquel que amo y tener una familia

-Yo soy Shino Aburame y me gustan los insectos y aquellos que los respetan. No tolero a aquellos que tratan de aislarme por quien soy y tampoco soporto el maltrato a otros. Mi sueño es ser un buen líder de clan

-Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y este es mi compañero Akamaru y mis gustos son las perritas que me obedecen sin rechistar y mis disgustos son todos aquellos que se oponen a mi en especial cierto rubio. Mi objetivo es ser el mayor líder de clan

Decir que Kurenai e Hinata estaban cabreadas era poco asique ambas le dieron un ´´regalo``. Kurenai le sometió a la ilusión mas terrible de todas: **LA VISION DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD**

E Hinata lo dejo paralizado pero sintiendo dolor x100

* * *

De vuelta con las integrantes femeninas del equipo 11 ellas sabían que no tenían nada que hacer contra Naruto no sabían que hacer ya que no querían quedarse atrás

-Si os preguntais que hacer yo os puedo dar un par de consejos

Las niñas se volvieron y se fijaron en Naruto el cual no parecía mirarlas con odio sino…¿diversion?

-Y tu ¿que ganas?

-mmmmm No se tal vez ¿¡un par de amigas?

-¿No nos odias?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Naruto tanto Memma como yo somos responsables de lo que te paso asique entiendo que nos odies

-…Yo no os odio solo que no me gusta que penséis que por venir de donde venis sois mas poderosos que cualquiera

-¿Y yo?

-Sayuri tu no eres mala chica pero estas excesivamente preocupada por tu entorno y por tus hermanos deja las cosas pasar o sino no viviras, la vida es algo hermoso que disfrutar no te obsesiones como emo-chan

-Gracias Naruto

-jjajajajaja No me las deis solo hago lo que creo correcto. Pero ahora hay que entrenaros pese a que sois fuertes con el estimulo adecuando lo sereis aun mas

-¿Y como nos entrenaras?

-Lo primero es dominar el control de chakra y aumentar resistencia y fuerza y para ello necesitareis sellos de resistencia y gravedad eso lo solucionaremos mañana junto el tipo de elemento que teneis

-¿Y que hay de nuestros hermanos?

-Simple Kakashi, Asuma y Hayate están obsesionados con que son genios asique les están enseñando de forma de asimilar técnicas pero sin aplicar la teoría yo os entrenare junto con Anko de una forma que ellos se asustaran y desearan ver el infierno

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana aun tengo que idear un plan de entrenamiento para los próximos 6 meses además de ciertos cambios que han surgido

[OK]

* * *

Naruto volvió a su casa en el recinto Uzumaki para encontrarse con una Kurama teniendo una charla con Anko

Esto derivo en un único pensamiento: ´´tengo miedo ¿Dónde estaban las madres sobreprotectoras cuando las necesitas?``

-Bien ya regrese y decirme que no habeis planeado nada malo para mi salud

-**Solo le explicaba que después de quitarle el sello ha habido un par de cambios muy interesantes**

-Me da miedo lo que voy a preguntar: ¿Qué cambios?

**-Bueno ella tiene la fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y resistencia de un alto chunin. Lo siguiente es que Naruto tendras que entrenarla ya que lla nunca pudo usar correctamente su elemento fuego y ahora tiene…el elemento viento además de eso su invocación bueno ha sido alterado**

Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que pensaba que ella habría perdido el contrato de las serpientes pero en vez de eso esta ¿había evolucionado?

* * *

**Bien señores este es el final de este capitulo en el siguiente las niñas se verán sometidas a un entrenamiento estilo infierno**

**La evolución del contrato será cosa vuestra:**

**1ºSerpientes de fuego**

**2ºLos Sheks que para aquellos que no sepáis que tipo son os recomiendo que miréis un poco memorias de Idhun**

**¿Qué elementos quereis para Mito y Sayuri?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien e aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste**

**Aquí empieza la trama de Onda **

**¿Va a necesitar saber si usted vive Zabuza el Muera**

**Otra cosa los jutsus serán en español o ingles **

**Y por ultimo: No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL Y MISION A ONDA**

Mito estaba muy entusiasmada, ella quería ser fuerte y reconciliarse con su hermano y al estar en el mismo equipo ella lo vio como una gran oportunidad

Pero también pensaba de su hermano de forma ´´diferente`` el era muy distinto de los otros niños ya que no seguía ninguna norma que se le impusiera, no faltaba al respeto a menos que se lo faltasen a el y siempre por muy frio que fuese era muy amble

Además le impresiono que el se hubiera fijado en ella y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla a hacerse mas fuerte. El además no era machista y entendía que había mujeres mas fuertes que hombres (Kurama, Anko, etc)

Mientras la joven Uchiha también pensaba en el Uzumaki. El chico era diferente de su hermano el no buscaba destacar como el solo actuo en el examen para mostrar un punto: que el podía hacer lo que quisiera pero nadie podía detenerlo

Además parecía tener una presencia que tranquilizaba a la gente sin contar esa aura de poder y confianza en si mismo eso nadie mas lo tenia además ella lo había visto mucho con su madre y le parecía extraño ya que la hacia feliz y sonrreir de un modo que ni su padre consiguió

Además parecía entenderla muy bien debido a su consejo: ´´deja de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás de ti vive por aquellos que te importan y no malgastes tus días pensando en el pasado`` ese fue un consejo que el le dio para que fuese feliz

Además ella esperaba que la ayudase con un cierto problema que tenia con su formación después de haber visto los progresos con Hinata. Además quería acercarse mas a el

Naruto se encontraba en una situación ´´complicada``

Estaba en su cama y a cada lado de el había una mujer que el amaba mas que su vida

El problema es que no les gustaba despertarse y bueno después de ver las evoluciones de Anko en lo que es fuerza y el resto de sus habilidades junto con la ´´mejora`` (putada para el rubio) de su contrato

* * *

FLASH BACK

Despues de la eliminación del sello maldito y de integrar chakra Biju en el cuerpo de Anko esta alcanzo ciertas características: mejoras físicas equivalentes a las de Gai con 3 puertas, unos reflejos mayores, un chakra muy superior, el desbloqueo de su segundo elemento que era Futon y por ultimo un nivel avanzado de la invocación de la serpinte ´´**la invocación Shek``**

-kukuku ahora que tengo el Futon mis presas en la sala de tortura disfrutaran de un corte profundo detrás de otro

(Deuda Usted Kami Eres)

-Oye Anko-chan ¿Qué ha pasado con tu contrato de invocación?

-Ahh eso bueno digamos que ahora soy mas ´´peligrosa`` kukuku

**Kuchiyose no jutsu**

De repente una serpinte azulada con alas surgió del humo de invocación y Nartuo se asusto porque sabia muy bien de que especie era ya que las serpientes se clasificaban en tres grupos:

1ºLas mas débiles las constrictor

2ºLas venenosas constrictor

3ºLas que mandan eran los sheks con las habilidades de las dos anteriores mas un plus: podían atacar las mentes de aquellos que miraban sus ojos y manipular el hielo

En pocas palabras: estaba jodido si algún dia hacia algo que la molestara

-Oye Naruto ¿para cuando lo de tus invocaciones?

-Bueno creo que es hora de esa manera tendre un refuerzo considerable

(Y además podre evitar posibles perdidas corporales)

Ante eso Naruto firmo los cuatro contratos que le llamaron la atención de los que se trajo de Uzu:

+Dragones Negros

+Fenix Vulcanos

+ Los Kitsune

+ Las Salamandras

**-Naru-kun ¿Por qué escogiste esas razas?**

-Bueno Kura-hime es muy simple: Los dragones Negros son la raza mas poderosa de los dragones y usar muy bien la fuerza física, junto con su elemento y una gran defensa; Los fénix Vulcanos a diferencia de sus parientes son fénix muy ofensivos y además tienen mas defensa; Los Kitsune por ti y porque son muy buenos ahí donde fallo en el genjutsu; y las salamndras…por joder a la villa muajajajajaja

Definitivamente Kami odiaba a los habitantes de Konoha

CORTE DE KAMI

-Stich tengo una misión de gran importancia para ti

-Yugagaja

-Si podras hacer muchas bromas y si jodes a la hoja mejor que mejor es donde mas diversión hay

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gugugugujaja

- ¡NOSOTROS!

-ups Nii-san parece estar mosqueado bye-bye Stich se bueno…en ser muy malvado muajajajajaja

* * *

FLASH BACK FIN

Bueno digamos que Naruto sabia que como ninja un dia se enfrentaría a la muerte pero no conto con tener que enfrentarse a ella todos los días y encima en su cama

-Oye niñas hay que levantarse

- ...

- **...**

-Bueno plan B

**Suiton: Aguacero**

Naruto salió de la cama e hizo los sellos de el jutsu suiton para despertarlas con una gran lluvia

[ESC Hijo / **Hijo ESC]**

BOOM

CLANK

Si señor eso es un buen despertador

-Bueno Anko-hime creo que debemos ir al campo de entrenamiento y empezar a tor…entrenar a las dos flores

-…Esta bien pero luego me recompensaras por esa forma de despertarme

-**ejem Yo me voy a meter contigo en la junta y así estare contigo y asegurándome que no tratas de escapar del castigo**

Naruto estaba riéndose por fuera pero por dentro estaba en posición fetal suplicando por su vida

-Estooo voy a preparar el desayuno

Despues de que el joven se fue las dos mujeres se empezaron a reir de el porque ellas nunca le harian nada malo aunque les encantaba demasiado asustarlo

-Y bien Kurama-neesan ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-**Lo de siempre ayudar a Naru-kun y ahora ayudaros a vosotras para ser mas fuertes en especial tus amigas y las tres flores**

-¿Mis amigas?

**-jajajajaja Si tus amiguitas están muy interesadas en Naru-kun solo hay que ver como lo miran y como intentan estar con el todo el rato**

-…Esas cabronas Por eso me están preguntando sobre su pasado para conocerlo mejor y por eso me dijeron que si necesitaba ayuda con su formación no les importaría ohhhh que bien me lo pasare hoy cuando les cuente lo bien que besa, muerde y lo comodo que es dormir con el como almohada

-**jajajajaja Oye ¿vas a influir en las niñas?**

-mmmm Si te preguntas si las voy a volver un pelin sadicas cuenta con ello kukukuku

En eso Naruto llego con un clon y dos bandejas con comida

-Bien para mi Anko-hime bacon con huevos y un zumo de Naranja. Y para mi Kura-hime unos crepes mas tostadas con mermelada y un buen café

Ellas tenían que admitirlo no sabían que amaban mas si torturarlo o adorarlo

* * *

Bueno después de un buen desayuno Naruto y Anko fueron a al campo de entrenamiento y sonrieron al ver el miedo en la cara de las dos chicas

-Bien gakis hoy vamos a discutir vuestro entrenamiento

-¿Y las misiones?

-Bueno el Hokage nos dara misiones de Rango D las cuales las llevaran acabo clones hechos por mi y sensei de esa forma podremos entrenar mas

-¿Y que vamos a entrenar?

-Bueno Naru-kun y yo hemos ideado este entrenamiento:

1ºAveriguar vuestras habilidades elementales

2ºAdquirir sellos de resistencia y de gravedad

3ºMejorar control de chakra

4ºEmpezar manipulación elemental

Hoy solo averiguaremos vuestra afinidad elemental y empezaremos con los entrenamientos físicos asique…¡FUEGO A DISCRECION MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y así empezó el dia a dia del grupo 11 salvo para Naruto el cual lo había soportado mucho peor debido a cierta mujer muy agresiva

* * *

Para el resto del mes Anko y sus pres…alumnos estuvieron trabajando arduamente para ser mas fuertes. Naruto le proporciono el sello a Anko ya que a ella no le importaba que Naruto la viera desnuda (hijo puta suertudo verdad) además de que ella disfruto de las suaves caricias de su novio, futuro amante y a ser posible futuro marido

Sin embargo tanto Sayuki como Mito los obtuvieron por Kushina ya que se lo pidieron poco después de volver de su entrenamiento

En ese mes estuvieron entrenando sus afinidades elementales que fueron:

-Mito tenia viento y agua

-Sayuri aunque fuese muy raro tenia Rayos y agua y un poco de fuego pero muy pequeña

Estubieron haciendo casi todas las misiones con clones para así entrenar de forma que en este momento las niñas estaban en el nivel 6 de sus sellos con una Anko a nivel 10 y un Naruto con el 8 debido a que el suyo era mas terrorífico aun

Pero había una misión que ellos no podían hacer con clones. Una misión que los condenaba al infierno en la tierra. Esa misión era encontrar a un monstruo que hacia que los biju palidecieran. Esa bestia era…El Gato Tora

Naruto ya había capturado al gato 8 veces y hay que decir que incluso Kurama le pidió que lo matara. La primera vez pensó que el gato era solo una criatura que intentaba vivir su vida pero después de eso las cosas cambiaron:

+La Segunda vez que hizo la misión quiso usar un jutsu suiton y ahogar al engendro mientras que Anko quiso dárselo de comer a sus serpientes

+La tercera vez no se ando con chiquitas y básicamente lo electrocuto y aun así el bicho se movia (puñetero Tobirama)

+La Cuarta vez tubo que encerrarlo en una cárcel de roca pura ya que se escapaba de todas las demás

+La Quinta vez intento aplastarlo con una fuerte presión de aire y el puñetero bicho siguió corriendo como si nada

+La sexta vez quiso convertirlo en una esquina humeante y el bicho pareció mas bien ponerse en medio de la bola de fuego para entrar en calor

+La séptima vez bueno el ya no fue el que ataco esta vez fue Anko con una combinación futon/katon

+Y la octava y ultima vez incluso Anko y sus compañeras tuvieron que detenerlo porque quería ´´probar`` un jutsu nuevo del tipo Kageton diciendo que lo hacia mas que nada para salvar a la humanidad y honrar a todas las victimas de Tora

Pero hoy tendría una misión rango C de eliminar a ciertos bandidos en los alrededores de la villa

Mucha gente en la sala se quejo pero Minato podía ver que si mandaba a Naruto otra vez a por Tora no habría mas misiones de perseguir a Tora

La misión para ver el trabajo y las habilidades de cada uno de sus gakis o al menos eso pensaba Anko además de que le serviría para también que sintieran el dolor de la primera muerte

A las afueras estaban todos aquellos bandidos divididos en tres sectores:

+El primer y segundo grupo eran los mas pequeños y eran los encargados de la protección del campamento

+El tercer grupo era el mas numeroso y por lo que se veía estaban para proteger sus ´´botines``

-Bien niños lo haremos así : Mito tu y Sayuri iréis a por el grupo 1; Naruto tu iras a por el grupo 2 y yo me encargare del tercero y os esperare para rematarlos

* * *

_GRUPO 1_

Sayuri y Mito se pusieron en posición sabían que tenían que matarlos y aunque solo eran 8 lo mejor era hacerlo rápido para que así no los atormente tanto

-Bien Sayuri ¿que te parece si creo unos Kage y dos se van contigo para apoyarte contra la mitad y yo me encargo de la otra mitad?

-mmmm Eso suena bien ya que si tus clones usan un jutsu suiton y los combino con uno de mis raiton

Ni que decir tiene que entre los entrenamientos de Anko y la formación elemental del mes ambas pudieron acabar con sus enemigos en segundos

Aunque como era de esperar al matarlos se sintieron paralizadas y pensando que podría haberles pasado a ellas

* * *

_GRUPO 2_

Naruto esta decepcionado el quería el grupo mayor ara probar mejor la combinación de su taijutsu con el Zuanshiton para valorar los daños pero que se le iba a hacer

El apareció detrás de los bandidos y mato a una partiéndole el cuello y a otros dos los incapacito partiéndoles la espalda

Antes de que los otros cinco es caparan el uso un jutsu

**Futon: Corriente Asesino ascendente**

Los cinco restantes fueron cortados por la mitad con el jutsu que genero aquella onda de aire

Ahora después de ver eso Naruto hizo lo mas esperado: vomito

Pero no se quedo paralizado y fue a apoyar a Anko nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo

Además le encantaba verla salvaje

* * *

_GRUPO 3_

Anko estaba disfrutando sus nuevas habilidades entrenadas eran magnificas y su uso del Katon actual haría que los Uchiha temblaran de miedo y envidia

Su viejo taijutsu hebi no era nada con el que le enseño Zeshak el líder de los sheks ya que implicaba mas potencia y engaño con una mayor velocidad sin contar con que como dueña del contrato era capaz de poner a sus rivales en un genjutsu con una mirada

Y Kurama le enseño a usar la fuerza combinada con chakra

Ella tenia también una gran resistencia lo cual la convertía en una maquina de pelear sin agotarse y también serviría para fines mas ´´profundos`` kukukuku

Además le gustaba la naturaleza viento era algo que encajaba con ella: cortante, destructora y letal

Y todo gracias a Naruto jamás tendría forma de agradecerle solo esperaba poder estar con el toda su vida

-Bueno mariconas voy a acabar con esto

**Katon: Bombardeo Infernal**

Una vez acabo con los bandidos Anko libero a todas las mujeres de lo que habría sido una vida de esclavitud y violaciones algo que la ponía enferma

Despues de la masacre Anko se fijo en sus alumnos y salvo Naruto que entendía que en esta vida no todo el mundo es buena persona y que si no estas dispuesto a todo para proteger a tu gente preciosa alguien te la quitara. Sin embargo Mito y Sayuri parecían tener problemas

-Escuchadme pequeñas se que es duro matar a alguien creedme ni siquiera yo adoro hacer daño sin que alguien se lo merezca pero debeis saber esto: Estas personas eran tratante de esclavos e iban a hacer cosas horribles con las personas aquí.

Ahora quiero que recordéis esto: No luchéis por el dinero, no luchéis por la gloria. Luchad por aquello que os importa y proteger a aquellos que amais

Las chicas entendieron las palabras de su maestra y entendieron que había que pelear por lo que importaba y en eso miraron a Naruto y una pregunta se les formulo: ¿Cuánto había sufrido para soportar matar?

-Bueno mis genins ahora nos vamos de vuelta al hogar y a cobrar

* * *

**Konoha**

Volvieron a su amado hogar y fueron directamente al Hokage aunque por petición de Anko las niñas escondieron sus habilidades ya que quería que las mostrasen en los exámenes chunin para así mostrar lo equivocados que estaban ciertos personajes

-Oh equipo 11 ¿Cómo fue la misión?

-Facil Hokage-sama ahora mi equipo y yo querríamos mas misiones de este tipo para así poder entrenar y ganar experiencia

-mmmm Bien esto que os voy a decir es muy importante: Hace un par de días mande los equipo en una misión de escolta al país de las olas pero hubo un gran problema la misión paso de ser una ´´C`` a una ´´A``. Me entere porque un miembro del equipo 8 mando un mensaje a su padre explicando la situación e indicando que el equipo 7 no quería una copia de seguridad. Asique vuestra misión es: Ir allí eliminar a la amenaza de los equipo eliminar a Gato

* * *

**Muajajajajaja no os preocupes en 3 días lo tendre listo el siguiente**

**Para los que os preguntéis sobre la espada de Naruto saldrá en el siguiente y no Naruto no tendrá sensei **

**Espero que os hay gustado**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo primero lo siento por tardar pero estoy en plenos exámenes y en pocas palabras los propios profesores nos trajeron un bote de vaselina**

**Lo segundo supongo que este capitulo no estará también como los anteriores y me disculpo por ello**

**Se que los hay que se preguntan sobre el nivel de Naruto y la respuesta a eso es que el estaría mas o menos en un rango A**

**Sobre los que quieren un Limon solo puedo decir que hay que esperar debido a que Naruto es todavía un poco crio solo esperar hasta los exámenes chunin**

**Y como no yo soy dueño de Naruto ni ningún personaje**

* * *

**DEMONIO DE FUEGO VS DEMONIO DE LA NIEBLA**

Los equipo eran dos grupos hechos para cumplir una única acción cada uno: El 7 era un equipo de asalto y el 8 era uno de rastreo

La razón por la que estaban acompañando juntos en la misión era para que empezaran a trabajar juntos para así ir habituándose unos a otros

Ni pudo decir cómo

Memma, Sasuke y Kiba durante todo el trayecto intentaban llamar la atención de Hinata y Kakashi no paraba de leer su libro y a la vez lanzarle indirectas a Kurenai de que ahora que esta soltera y podrían intentar disfrutar sus cortas vidas

El cliente se sentía estafado: Estos ninja se preocupaban mas por echar un polvo rápido que por su seguridad, además podía notar la diferencia entre los mimados y los que habían sufrido y sinceramente no había ni punto

Los niños no prestaban atención y por tanto no vieron los charcos pero la Hinata los vio y supo lo que iba a pasar

Fue en ese momento los dos ninjas escondidos ´´mataron`` a los sensei y después cargaron a por el constructor pero antes de llegar Hinata acabo con uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente y al otro lo uso de rata de laboratorio para una técnica suya

**Raiton: Hakkeshou: 128 Golpes**

Con eso Hinata golpeo los tenketsus del ninja con chakra de rayo no hay que decir los efectos: por un lado paralizo absolutamente a su victima y por otro destruyo la red de chakra

Los chicos se asustaron y a la vez se emocionaron

-Vaya buen trabajo Hinata-chan fijo que seras una buena esposa

-Kiba eres un perro y yo un elite asique no te metas en el camino

-jajaja Sasuke eres muy ambicioso: primero mi hermana y ahora mi futura novia

Lo que parece ser es que olvidaban bajo la protección de quien estaba

-Bien niños ahora hay que averiguar que querían

* * *

(Como el canon salvo que Hinata le pide a Shino que avise a su padre de la situación)

Ahora mientras Kurenai esta luchando con un clon de agua y Kakashi esta encerrado en una prisión los aprendices están sobreviviendo a los clones de agua que Zabuza ha mandado con Hinata al frente

Pero debido a la especialidad de Kurenai el clon le llevaba bastante ventaja y por tanto parecía que la mujer de ilusiones no iba a salir bien parada

Kurenai sabia que lo mas probable es que ella fuese derrotada por el espadachín debido a que ella no era buena en taijutsu lo cual lamentaba ahora mas que nunca

Fue ese momento en el que se lamento de su formación de solo entrenar en el taijutsu necesario y nada mas

Y también fue ese momento de distracción que el clon aprovecho para lastimarla y perder el equilibrio

-¿Ultimas palabras?

Ella se enfureció ella era la señora del genjutsu y estaba siendo derrotada y encima ese hombre se burlaba de ella y sus habilidades

Pero también se lamento de que no veria a sus amigas y a cierto rubio con el que se consideraba tan en deuda por ignorarlo y no escucharlo

Ese seria su final

* * *

Naruto estaba llegando a donde estaban Hinata y Kurenai luchando por su vida junto con los idiotas y cuando vio el peligro de Kurenai supo que tenia que hacer algo de inmediato y solo se le ocurrió una cosa

Se sustituyo

* * *

Kurenai vio bajar la hoja que acabaría con su vida y sintió que era retirada del lugar y engullida por la oscuridad. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo vio que en su lugar había cierto rubio y que había detenido la hoja…¡con una mano desnuda!

-Sorry pero no puedo dejar que hagas daño a una persona preciosa para mi

En eso Naruto simplemente empujo la hoja y le dio un potente puñetazo al clon haciéndolo desaparecer

-Bien señor sin cejas si bien no me importa el ciclope, el emo, el aliento de perro y el niño con un super complejo de superioridad no puedo dejar que dañes a mi princesa de canela ni tampoco a mi ojirroja preferida

Dichas mujeres se sonrrojaron muy fuerte

Anko y Kurama no pararon de reírse y de decir que su novio era un lady killer

Mito y Sayuri estaban…¿celosas?

Y los chicos bueno no hay que decir

-Bueno lo Primero Salvar al ciclope: **Ninpo: Kage Shuriken no jutsu**

Naruto lanzo solo tres shurikens y estos se convirtieron en cientos lo cual provoco que Zabuza soltase a su presa y antes de que

-Bien y ahora vamos a bailar un rato eso si espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo

En eso se enzarzaron en una batalla sin cuartel con taijutsu en el que Zabuza solo demostró ser superior debido a su tremenda experiencia en combate mientras que Naruto al haber entrenado de forma tan monstruosa podía aguantarlo pero sin poder darle un golpe certero

-Vaya Gaki tu si sabes

-Gracias sin cejas espero que tengas algo mas

-Claro mocoso dime ¿sabes pelear con un maestro de Kenjutsu?

Ante esa pregunta Naruto sonrió y se recogió un poco de del protector del antebrazo para mostran un sello de almacenamiento

Y cuando imbuyo chakra en el surgió una Nodachi con el mango negro y una hoja carmesí

-Te presento a mi espada de alma Uzumaki: **Kurai supakuru**

La gente (en especial tres celosos) no sabia de donde la saco pero lo mas terrorífico era el termino que uso

-Oye Mito ¿Qué es una espada de alma?

-Veras Sayuri durante la forja de una Katana para un Uzumaki mientras el metal esta todavía candente este se ve imbuido por el chakra de la persona a la que esta destinada para solo ser usada por esta persona el problema es que nadie sabe como forjarlas ya que esos secretos se perdieron con la caída de Uzu y ahora mismo se ve que Naruto es el único que sabra forjarlas

Y así empezó una brutal batalla con movimientos rapidos entre ambos combatientes sin mostrar las técnicas de esgrima que tenia o al menos ese era Naruto ya que Zabuza solo usaba la matanza silenciosa y con el no funcionaba

-Vaya lo reconozco sabes manejar una espada

-Y tu por lo que veo no ya que solo la mueves de un lado para otro con movimientos simples

-mmm puede pero te gano con Ninjutsu

-No gracias paso de seguir jugando sique voy a terminar. **Raiton: Gran Dragón Del Rayo**

Antes de que Zabuza emepezara con sus signos para hacer un jutsu Naruto hizo uno de sus propios jutsus

El resultado fue un gran dragon hecho de rayos que se lanzo sobre Zabuza y apenas sobrevivió aunque antes de poder terminar la faena alguien intervino y se lo llevo

-Ups se acabo lo que se daba

Detrás de el todo el mundo estaba temblando por varias razones:

+Los chicos de envidia por su poder y por llamar la atención de las féminas

+Las mujeres las que ya salian con el estaban muy calientes por sus demostraciones y las otras cuatro chicas se planteaban que mas cosas seria capaz de hacer

+ Shino seguía tan natural como siempre

+Y Tazuna se preguntaba porque no le habían dado ese chico desde el principio

Pero bueno como es Natural Naruto no se preocupo de nadie mas que los que le caian bien y sus compañeras de equipo. Mientras que cierta zorra tenia problemas para no salir y enganchar a Naruto

* * *

Tras el ´´pequeño`` encuentro en el bosque se reunieron con Anko y las otras chicas provocando que los tres adolescentes se fijaran en ellas y se olvidaran momentáneamente por el despliegue de habilidades del chico, asique se fueron a la casa de Tazuna para poder acomodarse conociendo a si a la hija de Tazuna y al hijo de esta

Poco después del brutal combate, con ya todos recuperados, todo el mundo esperaba una buena explicación de Naruto por sus habilidades y la técnica que uso

-Bien Naruto creo que merecemos respuestas

-Lo siento Kakashi-san pero yo no te pienso responder ni a ti ni a los mocosos que van contigo y no pienses que puedes copiarlo ya que no soy tan idiota como para crear una técnica sin tener una clausura de restricción

-Naruto-baka Sasuke-kun es la única persona que se merece esa técnica asique dasela

-…Perdona no te he oído demasiado bien creo que me dejaste sordo

Las mujeres se reian sin control de ver como Naruto los toreaba a todos incluso a un hombre como Kakashi

-Sabes que si le pido al Hokage que entregues la técnica tendras que hacerlo

-No porque al ser miembro de mi clan y ser MI técnica no debo responder a menos que se me de algo de igual valor

-Dobe dame esa técnica ahora mismo

-Cuando reconozcas tu relación secreta con Memma

Silencio absoluto

Y de repente estallo una bomba de risa en la que destacaban las chicas por encima de todo

-No Puedo Respirar Jajajajajajajajajajaja Naru-kun

-jajajaja Espera a que le diga a mama esto eso será comico

-kukukukukuku Ya decía yo que Naruto-kun era el único normal de los barones de vuestra familia

La chica Uchiha se estaba muriendo de la risa

Mientras que los jóvenes no paraban de pensar formas de matar al joven

-Bueno si bien creo que esto es bueno para evitar que estemos en una mala situación pero creo que cada uno debe pensar en una forma de entrenarse para lo que nos espera. Kurenai-chan ¿por donde va vuestro entrenamiento?

-Hinata es una genio se nota que has trabajado con ella Naru-kun, Shino también es muy bueno pero debido a su clan apenas tiene reservas de chakra y no sabe mucho taijutsu y Kiba…solo piensa en impresionar a las mujeres con super técnicas

-mmmmm Bueno yo porque no os vais con Anko y mis compañeras y entrenais con ellas. Kakashi esta oferta no se extiende a ti si te acercas…te capo

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque?

-Porque para ser una persona que habla del trabajo en equipo puedo ver que solo piensas en los dos herederos, porque eres incapaz de ver a nadie como tu igual debido a que tienes el Sharingan, porque en vez de trabajar en tus técnicas copias las de tus adversarios y porque eres tan elitista que mientras yo vivía una infancia de sufrimiento tu no hiciste ni puto caso y solo te fijaste en los que tu querías. Y ahora me voy al bosque no me busquéis porque no me encontrareis

* * *

**Bien espero que os haya gustado y no defraude demasiado**

**Se aceptan las criticas**

**Solo espero que después de la tortura de mis exámenes pueda escribir pronto aunque ya tengo el capitulo de mi otra historia a mitad**

**Bueno que mas decir que buenas noches y espero que disfrutéis de la historia**

**Pdta: Hay que ser cabron para mutar a Tora pero que pasaría si Tora sale con Stich?**


End file.
